The joy
by Ashsmee
Summary: my first attempt at fanfiction. Well,Ron and hermione love each other alot,and find out that in 9 months they will be parents. Can they handle everything with this plus voldermort or his son? please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hola all! It's my first attempt at a fan fiction. So I need your help and advice.. and reviews!**

Disclaimer: If I would own Harry Potter… I would be rich.. Which I'm not. 

**Summary: Everything's been going well, Hermione and Ron just got married, and they got a little one coming in 9 months! What could go wrong? Well, there are some things…**

Well let's try this...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat looking at her alarm clock. 7:03 AM. Smiling she got up, but immediately had a wave of nausea hit her. Running to the bathroom, once again…it was another morning with the toilet. She was becoming friendlier with it each morning she thought. Hermione stood up, pulling her hair back, and walking out to get breakfast ready. And with that the 2nd thing that morning she saw, was Ron. And there he was, fire red hair messed up and with that crooked smile. That same smile that she fell in love with back in 1st year. 

Ron look up at her. "Hey love," He said standing up and kissing her, then got down on a knee saying good morning to the new little one. "This baby is so cruel to me." Hermione joked. Ron laughed. "Now what in the world could possible be wrong? I mean, the kids not even born."

Hermione chuckled, sitting on the old wooden chair. "The first thing the baby and I see in the morning is the toilet... that's not a pretty site. Infact, I think I've memorized the lines on the lid." I kid.

Ron smile and stands up to hug her. He pulled back, and pushed a hand through his hair. It had gotten longer over the years, but Hermione had pushed him to keep it shorter. It came to the end of his jaw line, and it had layered nicely.

"Hermione, what do you think this baby will look like? I hope it has your eyes, your nose, and ears, and your brains, my athletics, and, of course, The Weasley hair and your smile." Ron smiled, sitting back down, and waiting for food. "You know, if it's a girl," Hermione started... "I want to name it, Kaylie Elizabeth." She smile, as Ron nodded. "And, if a boy, I want it to be named, Hunter, Hunter Cole." Hermione nodded. "Alright with me" She said, walking towards the couch and sitting down. Still the reality of having a baby hadn't set in. 

And what made her wonder the most, was, how another human could be growing inside of her. It was amazing how life worked. She looked to Ron, as a knock on the wooden door was heard.

Ron jumped to his feet, opening it and greeting them. It was Ginny and Harry who had been out for a stroll, with their newest addition to the family, Tyler James. Hermione smiled, getting up and hugging Ginny and her attention focused to Tyler. After they had sat down, Hermione and Ron told them about what they thought about names, and other things. Ginny and Hermione started talking about morning sickness, while Harry and Ron talked about letting it all sink in. 

Tyler soon fell asleep when Ginny picked him up, and Hermione smiled, knowing she'd have this joy of doing this as well. But the baby was just so small, and cute. She formed a smile knowing that her baby would be this way as well. She could only picture this kid as a red headed smart, quidditch loving kid. It made her laugh a bit, knowing that whatever would happen, she had Ron there for her. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
So? Whatdya think? Bad? Yes.. I know.. I'm not that great but keep in mind it's my first attempt, and also that with your reviews, I can get better ) So you see that purple button.. Would you click it please? For me!  
-Ashsmee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey to all my wonderful reviewers. See, I was gonna stop with the story cause someone reviewed: "Hunter Cole? Eww.. discusting… and Kaylie Elizabeth?" Do you believe that? I mean come on, it's MY story, and so I get to choose the names for MY story. And if you don't like it…. Don't read it. Plain and Simple.**

But to my WONDERFUL reviewers. Thanks so much for the suggestion RetroSplash. And I love your story.

You see, I need some help. I would like to have one of those beta (Is that how you spell it?) readers to help. And Suggestions are welcomed. (Just not the mean kind.) So I need you guys to tell me what you would like to happen.

So onto the story…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting down outside beneath the tree sat Hermione, of course, reading a book. Just catching up on some light reading. Flipping through the pages delicately, she decided to put it down, leaning her head against the tree. Eyes looking up to the branches and remembering being little and climbing those branches, and smiling. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail, now noticing that her hair was becoming smoother and straighter now that she got older.

But one thing still just remained in her mind. That her and Ron would be parents. They would have all the joys a family would, and all the other things in between. Now, she would look forward even more (Not that she didn't look forward to them in the first place) now that the baby would becoming. Her baby would be part of all the Weasley meetings, and everything else celebrated in between. The Weasley's. She knew that they would take it alright. But what about her mother?

Well. She had to call her. She would eventually find out anyways right? Ginny and Harry already knew, and so did all the other Weasley's. Hermione and Ron just told them all not to tell. They would tell when they were good and ready. But what would her mom say? Of course, Ron and Hermione were married, so, it's not like it was wrong. But with Voldermort still on the run…

Hermione roughly shook the thought out of her head, focusing on Ron. She opened her eyes and looked back down at the book. "The Joys of Pregnancy" 'Well' She thought, 'If morning sickness is the only thing that's bad, I guess it wont be so bad after all' Hermione chuckled.

Ron came out, holding a glass of lemonade. He wasn't sure it was quite right, after all, he never really did get the idea of cooking. Mum always used magic, and he wanted to learn to make it with out magic. 

Sitting down beside her he smiled. "Hey, Love." He said handing her the drink. "Is this okay?" Hermione nodded and took a sip. Sour lemonade was never her thing, but this was okay. Well.. maybe it tasted that way because her Ron made it.

"Hermione," Ron started looking at her. "I love you with all of my heart. I never want to be without you. And I love you even more, if possible because I have to love two more now. You and the baby. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." The top of his ears had turned deep red, passing the color of his hair.

Giggling a bit, Hermione kissed him, telling him how sweet that was that he would say that. He replied by saying. "You know it's true." And held her close to him. From everything he had seen in the war, and fights, everything seemed horrible, like there could never be no future. But, when you have a little one of your own coming, things seem to change. And this had to be one of the happiest moments he could have saw. 

"You know 'Mione…" Ron said looking out across the field. "We should tell your parents and mine tonight. You know, so we can get it done." Hermione looked up. She always loved it when he called her that. "Yeah." I guess we can do that." She told him looking up to him. "Let's go." He said pulling her in the house. Tonight, everyone in the family then would know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FYI: Hermione is almost 2 months pregnant. The things with Voldermort wont happen till after they tell the parents. So…

Well with a suggestion I got with the making it longer, I did it.. I think. Probably... Plus, with school starting Monday… I don't know how much I will update. I'll try to update every week, at least every other day… I'm not making promises!

Good luck to everyone in school and the more people review the more I'll update, and the more happier you'll make me. :D

-Ashsmee


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Actually, I was quite disappointed with my reviews. I only had one! So, I'm gonna do another chapter only if I get 4 reviews. **

**So, now onto the story:   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: Telling

Hermione finished up her hair, pulling it into a tight but messy bun. Looking at her outfit, the blue jeans and a blue tie-dyed shirt, she turned to face Ron.

"Well?" she asked, looking at him.

Ron jerked his head up, looking at her. "You look fine." he sat down on the bed. "I hope your parents don't take it to hard..." Ron muttered, running his hand through his hair, sighing.

"_Your_ mum should take it well." she said sitting beside him, grabbing his hand. Closing her eyes, she lay back on the bed, wondering how to tell everyone.

"Do you want to go now?" Ron asked

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Hermione said, looking unsure as she stood up.

She walked over to the fire place, holding a handful of Floo Powder. Saying it loud, and clear, she yelled "(**A/N: er... I'm gonna make up her address**) 134 Saps Street!"

Ron looked at the ground. This should be fun. Now, he always got the idea that Mr. Granger never cared for him, but now… Yup. This would be fun. 

Grabbing the Floo Powder in his hand he looked at the fire place. Breathing in and out, he threw it into the fire saying

"134 Saps Street!"

Recognizing the same feeling as when he did this previously, he landed on the floor, coughing. He really hoped that this would go well. For Hermione's sake at least.

Hermione looked around. "Mum? Dad?" She called out finding them both in the kitchen.

Mrs. Granger spun around, dropping the dish she previously was holding into the sink. "Hermione! Welcome back!" Smiling, and hugging her mother, she told them to sit back down.

"Well, Mom, Dad… Ron and I have something very important to tell you." she started looking to Ron for help.

"And you can't get mad at us. I mean, we are of age."

"And you can't just leave me alone. I can't do this with out your help."

"Well, me and Hermione…."

"Me and Ron…."

"Hermione…." Ron said not knowing how to put it.

"You're going to have a grandchild soon." she said, closing her eyes, waiting to be yelled at. Hermione could visualize it now: her mother never speaking to her again, and then the baby growing up with out a second grandparent. How could she do this own her own? Sure, the baby would _always _have Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, but. She needed her own mother in this as well.

"Are you serious?" Mr. Granger questioned, just about spitting out his coffee.

Ron could only nod. He was expecting the bad stuff already.

"That's… wonderful! Congratulations!" Mrs. Granger said, hugging Hermione and Ron. She was not mad. 'They are of age.' she thought. 'But they seem so happy, and, they could always use another joy in life. Sure, it will be hard. But I'm sure that they will get through it.' 

Mr. Granger stood up and shook Ron's hand. He pulled him into the library.

"Ron, I told you when you two got married and I'm telling you now. You better not do anything to make her mad. I mean, not only will _she _flip on you. But _I _will. Are we clear?" he asked.

Ron nodded. "I promised you 2 years ago sir that I would not do anything. And I still promise," he said, smiling.

Hermione came out and hugged him, whispering "That went better than I thought." She said, pulling away. "Well, Mum and Dad, we've got to be going. We got to get to his Mum and Dad's house too."

Mrs. Granger pulled her into a hug again. "If you need anything, I'm here," she said, as Mr. Granger hugged her as well.

Hermione smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Thanks Mum! I love you."

Her parents waved as they Flooed to the Burrow.

"Bye!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum! Dad! Are you there?" Ron yelled through the house.

"Yes, dear! We're in the kitchen," Mrs Weasley called back. "Come on in!"

They both walked into the kitchen and were greeted by the entire family. They were just finishing tidying up after dinner. Hermione looked at them and then looked at Ron.

"We have a announcement. Could you all come into the living room please?' he said.

When everyone was seated, they looked up at the couple.

"Well?" Fred asked.

"What is it?" George said, ending his sentence.

Hermione looked to Ron. "I told my parents, so you tell yours!" She whispered, smiling at everyone.

Ron frowned but looked at everyone. "Well," He said, deciding just to blurt it out. "Hermione and, well, put it this way. You" - he pointed at Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Ginny - "are going to have a niece, or, nephew."

All the siblings cheered, and he faced his mum and dad. "You have a grandchild on the way." he said as his mother and father jumped up, hugging them both.

"Congratulations!" They both said, so excited. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? What do you think? It's longer! I know. But like I said: if I don't get four reviews, I'm not doing the story anymore. I mean, I'll type chapters, but I won't post them till I get like 4 reviews each chapter. And thank you to the one that reviewed.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry Haven't written.  
Well… I only had one review this chapter. I'm really disappointed. But I keep writing cause I want to. So.  
Well Thanks to my reviewer and my 2 betas!! I adore them so much.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Chapter 4. MIA._**

Hermione sat down on the chair. She had recently started to notice the little 'bump' forming on her stomach. Smiling down at it, she turned around going to the kitchen.

She had also noticed the increased hunger. Maybe Ron should be pregnant. He would enjoy the whole "eating for two" bit. Though, her mother had once told her that was not true. She just couldn't wait though, to find out what this kid would be. 

Deciding to take a walk, she pulled her coat on and slipping some sandals on, walking out to the back yard to the swing Ron and Her had built a year ago. She sat on it, chuckling remembering all the troubles Ron had with the measurements. "Why can't we use magic 'Mione??" He had asked her. But she refused. She wanted the swing, the muggle way.

It was 2 o'clock and Ron was due home any minute. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she spun around.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Ron had been asked to stay a few minutes later working on some paper work that needed done. He had finished putting all of the papers in the cabinets. Waving good bye, he apparated out. 

Going in the house it was darker than he had noticed, hearing some noise upstairs he walked up the steps, turning the lights on. It was music. It had been coming from the baby's soon-to-be room. Smiling, he walked in, looking at the 'radio', as Hermione called it, and some pain on the floor. She must have been doing some painting.

Smelling some food he walked back down the stairs looking around. "Mione? You there?" He asked turning off the oven. He knew he would get it, if there was anything in there. Opening the back door, he looked out to the swing. He remembered building that with Hermione. Walking back in, he looked for a note. Maybe she just went to Hogsmeade with Ginny. Deciding to go to Harry's house, he apparated to the door. Knocking lightly, Ginny opened the door.

"Hey Bro!" She hugged him, but pulled away, looking behind him for Hermione. "Where's she at??" Gin asked standing outside now.

Ron stepped back, puzzled. "She's not with you? She's not at home…" He said walking in. Gin noticed his worry, and added, "I'm sure she's at home or at her parents house."

Ron nodded, saying that he was going to the Burrow. She had to be there. So he Apparated there.

-------------------------------------------  
The Burrow.

Walking in he noticed his Mum in the kitchen cleaning up a few dishes. Fred and George had been up to no good playing the pranks they always have. Maybe she was here…

"Hey Mum!" He greeted her, as she enveloped him into a hug. "Hello Ron. Are you hungry? Are you sure Hermione's been feeding you right? How is she? How's my little grandchild coming along?" She asked, fixing him a plate of food.

Sitting it down infront of him, he looked up. "Mom, wasn't she here?" Molly looked up. "No dear. Why?" She questioned standing back up and going to the window. 

Looking back down at his food sadly, he sighed. "No reason Mum. But she's doing good. Yes Mum, she's feeding me. I swear." He laughed. Maybe it was an attempt to cheer him up. But it didn't seem to work.

With Fred and George walking in to the kitchen they grabbed a chair. "Hey Ickle Ronniekins." They both teased. It had been years since they called him that. Infact, he actually missed that. He would have to stop back later on, he thought, making a mental note of that.

Pushing the plate away he stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go. I'll stop back soon Mum." He said, apparating out.

Fred and George looked at each other. "He didn't tell her…"  
"Or us…."  
"Do you think he thinks…"

"That we don't know?"  
"That we don't have a clue?"  
"Maybe." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Grangers House.

Knocking on the door, he walked in. That had really been quite rude, but face it, he was family now. Looking around, he called out, " 'Mione?" He questioned, only to find Mr. Granger.

"Hey Ron. Nice to see you again." Ron smiled. "Thank you, you too Sir."

Mrs. Granger walked in smiling and looking back. "Is Hermione here??" She asked, a wide grin playing acrossed her face.

Ron shook his head. "No Ma'am. Isn't she here?" Mrs. Granger shook her head. "No…"

Ron sighed. "Okay, well I gotta go." He said walking out the door. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AWW! When will Ron find out? Soon eventually. So. Please Review??  
Thanks!   
-Ashsmee**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone  
Sorry haven't updated. Read the bottom for more.  
Thanks Steph for Reviewing this. Oh and being my Beta. You're the best!  
Thanks to my so few reviewers.

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K Rowlings? Wow. I can't even possibly THINK of anything close to her brilliant mind. Haha. How funny you guys can be. : So I don't own Harry Potter.

-------------------------------

Hermione was in this place. Where? She had no clue. For once. 'Hah' She chuckled slightly. 'Ron would get a laugh out of that.'

Ron.

Where was he? "Ron?" she called out. Hermione put her hands on her stomach, as if to check on the baby. "Ron… where are you?" she called again, pacing around, feeling around. Maybe she could find him. 

--------------------------------

"Harry, yeah…. Come over now. We need to talk. I'll tell you everything when you get here. Hurry!" Ron said urgently, hanging up the phone.

With in a few seconds Harry was there with a small pop.

"What?" He asked quickly. 

Ron sat down, and motioned for Harry to do the same thing. "Well mate…" he started not knowing exactly what to say first. "Hermione and I are going to be parents," he said deciding on the happier.

Harry jumped up and hugged his friend. "Congrats!" he smirked all knowing. "Where's Hermione? I have to congratulate her too." 

Ron gulped, "Uhm… well, you see that's the second part." Harry looked confused. "She's missing."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU DIDN'T LEAVE HER AT THE MALL AGAIN ALONE DID YOU?!?!"

Ron frowned, 'If only that were the case' he thought. "No mate. I got home and she was gone. She wasn't here, or at the burrow, or at her parents house. She's nowhere, Harry. She's gone!" he said clearly distressed. But, he that gave him an idea now. "Follow me Harry. Hurry!" Harry shrugged. All he knew, was this was very serious and that Ron had an idea. Not certain if that was a good thing or not, but he decided to stay quite. Instead, he decided to follow Ron, which happened to be a room upstairs. Harry had never really made it this far in their flat. "What's up here?" He questioned.

" 'Mione's old books," Ron said pulling out a few boxes and flipping through them carefully looking for something in particular. 

"And we're looking at these why….?"

"There might be a spell for reaching someone. Hermione always said that whatever you need whenever you need it, you can find it in a book."

"Yeah, _but_, Hermione has thousands of books!"

"I_ know_, so start looking." 

Harry mumbled something, but started flipping through a few books. They had been there for a while, looking through box after box. But neither of them had given up hope. They couldn't, not with a 2 month pregnant Hermione lost. Deep down, Harry knew that Ron was blaming himself, all though he had never said a word. He just knew Ron. "Ron," he finally said after a time of looking unsuccessfully through a good group of books. "There's nothing you could have done. You were at work. It could have happened to anyone, Mate." 

Ron threw the book that he was looking at across the room in frustration. "I could have!" he yelled. Putting his head in his hands, he sighed, "Harry, I should have been home! I knew I could have taken my papers home with me that night! I should have been here. I knew she was pregnant, and that we are not perfectly safe yet. And I know that wherever she is, she is scared. And I know she needs me. I need her," Ron said to the point of almost breaking down here and then. Harry felt bad. He knew what Ron had to be going through. He would more than likely feel the same way if something like this happened to Ginny.

"Harry I should have been here. I shouldn't have even gone to work that day. I could have done everything here; I work from home all the time. Why did I have to go into work that day? Harry, I didn't just loose one, I lost two!" He picked up the book he had gone through twice already. Flipping through the pages, he noticed her handwriting. It was killing him not having her there with him. Throwing it at the wall again, he sank to the ground. "I'm such a screw up Harry."

Harry went over to the book and flipped through it as well. Something was underlined and he stared at it. _' This will be one way to communicate if either of us get lost during the war.' _Harry paused, and continued reading. Forgetting about Ron screaming about how he was a screw up, he ran over to Ron, pointing at the page.

"I know Harry! It's her writing! I miss her too all right?!? Bloody Hell, she's my wife, and she's carrying my child!" 

Harry chuckled, "No, no Ron, not that… look.. read."

Ron looked at where Harry had been pointing, "This… is that it?" 

Harry smirked, "I think so."

Ron nearly had a heart attack, grabbed the book and ran downstairs to the dining room. Throwing the book on the table, he stated quickly, "Okay, start reading." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked around. "Ron?" She kept asking. All she saw was complete blackness. But then, she felt something soft, a hand, and reached for it. Smiling, she asked once again, "Ron, wake up honey, are you okay? I've been trying to wake you."

Red eyes stared at her. Laughing, the person stood up and grabbed her hands. "Ron, Ron, Ron." It smiled, showing white glittering teeth. "He's not here. And, he never will be," he said, turning on the lights. 

Hermione gasped at who it was. "Voldermort," started, but that couldn't be possible… Harry had killed him 2 years ago she thought to herself.

"No," the masked figure said. "I'm Voldermort's son. Anyhow, oh? What's this?" he asked touching the little 'bump' on her stomach.

Motherly instincts kicked in and Hermione batted his hands away from her precious child. "Oh. Looks as though the mudblood's pregnant with the traitors' child. That could actually happen?" he questioned.

Hermione wanted to hurt him. But she stayed back, feeling it would be best not only for her, but the baby. She felt so weak. If only Ron were be here.

"Well, I think baby and Mommy can go without food for a few days? Don't you believe so baby?" he asked touching her stomach once again. Batting them away once more, she backed away again.

Laughing, Voldermort's son disappeared without a pop. 

Crying, she sunk to the floor. "Ron…." she sobbed.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? I know I know, I haven't updated in a while. With school, wow. Lemme tell ya. As if playing 9 instruments, Trying to make NJHS, passing tests, studying, and worrying about everything else. So forgive me. Also, if it makes you feel better, with everything I worked hard for, I had a 3.6 average. But, I've also been kinda discouraged by the little reviews I've been getting. So, please, cheer me up and click that little button. Oh yeah. **And my Beta Steph, is simply the coolest and best. Thanks so much Steph!**


	6. Chapter 6

Well... Like I said. In my dreams I own Harry Potter, in reality, sadly, I don't.

Hope you guys like this :

-

It had been five days since Hermione had eaten. She had noticed she had dropped a few pounds. All she knew was it was five days to many and she was hungry. Okay, the baby was hungry. She knew if this kept up her child would not survive. Or if it did, it would die when it was born. All she could think about was Ron. She wanted to see her family again. She wanted to be held by Ron. She wanted to eat all the dessert of the buffet menu. She wanted to be with Ron again.

A rattle sounded by the door and two pieces of bread and water appeared. She waited a few minutes, and grabbed the food, inspecting it piece by piece. Slowly taking a bite, she smiled at how good bread could actually taste. Drinking the water, made her feel like she was in heaven. Oh how the wait of five days can make anything taste good.

She felt the baby kick. "I know, I know, it tastes good, right?" She smiled.

-

Ron panicked around. It was the fifth day. He didn't realize it took that long to create a potion! "Harry, just do the bloody spell! I need to talk to her."

Harry nodded. "I know, I know mate, just wait okay? It requires a few things. Do you have a piece of her hair?" he asked, somewhat surprised. Harry didn't realize it called for that. But that would have meant that she would have had to have a piece! _Now I remember,_ he thought. _When she gave me a hug she yanked my hair that one time! _He smiled. _She's clever._

Ron nodded. "Her brush!" He flew upstairs and grabbed the two brushes. "Here!" he said. He placed the strand of hair in the bowl and watched.

"'Now start to stir. After 3 minutes, call out the one you wish to reach.'" Harry read aloud.

Ron never thought 3 minutes would, okay, could, be so long. Harry finally called her name.

"Hermione," oh how he missed saying that.

An image of Hermione showed up. Hermione was sitting on the ground, taking a small bite out of her bread.

"H-Hermione?" Ron nearly yelled.

-

Hermione spun around. "Who said that?" She instantly put her hands to her stomach again.

"Hermione!" Ron called again. "It's me, Ron. Hermione, can you hear

me?"

Hermione looked up smiling. "Ron, where - Is it really you?"

Ron could only smile. "Yes, 'Mione." he said "How are you and the baby?" he missed them so!

"Uhm. We're kind of hungry. We just got fed today. Ron, is Harry there?" Hermione asked, looking around.

Ron nodded. "Yeah. He's here."

"Ron, Harry, listen to me. I've been kidnapped by Voldemort's son. I don't know where I am. So please, I can't wait to see you guys. Ron please know that I love you. Okay? And be safe. Cause I can't have a baby fatherless." she smiled.

Hermione could hear footsteps. "Ron, Harry, I have to go. Someone's coming. Please be careful. Tell the family I miss them. Ron. I love you. Harry, can't wait to see you again. Bye!"

And with that she was gone.

Ron frowned. "Did you see her?" he asked sadly. "She lost some weight

And - she didn't sound so great. Harry what can we do?"

"I don't know. But we have to find out where Voldemort's son is, is living, and where he's holding Hermione. We'll get him. And you'll see her soon. I promise, Ron."

"Hermione," Ron whispered, not hearing Harry in his despair.

So? Whad'ya think? I know. It's short but I think it's informative. I enjoyed writing it. So? Any other ideas? I'd really like more review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Wow. I'm getting pretty fast ain't I?

Well.

Disclaimer: IN MY DREAMS! Oh. I asked my Mum for Christmas for the Harry Potter rights to everything. And she said I have a better chance in my dreams.  
I'm not the only one who thinks that. -.-

Ron sat and looked into the kitchen. He could still see her standing there frustrated trying to bake. It had been about two months. They had been researching and searching, but nothing seemed to work. They couldn't find anything. 

"Oh 'Mione." He sighed. She was now four months pregnant. He couldn't see the joy in anything now. Eating didn't seem right anymore. He missed eating her burnt Macaroni & Cheese and other meals. He hated waking up and going to bed alone. What he would do to hold her in his arms, breathe in her sweet scent. But he knew he wouldn't have that for at least 6 more months.

She would be through her pregnancy by them. He would miss it. What if he missed the baby being born? What if… she was having twins? He would feel - and would be - the worst father in the world.

What would she name the baby? Would she name it? Would she wait? If only he could talk to her one more time. He stood up, going to the kitchen, looking at the book. He knew it was tricky, but. It was worth it. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione opened her eyes. She had not felt well at all. She could feel the baby kick lightly. Trying to press her hands to her stomach, she waited for them to glow bright yellow. A sign of a healthy baby. But when she saw the faint yellow, it nearly killed her.

She started to cry. This - this - monster was going to make her loose her baby! Sadly, she realized, there was nothing she could do. He started feeding her less and less every week. It had now started to about two pieces of bread a week.

Though once she had never stopped thinking about Ron. Her Ronald. She looked down at her wedding ring and cried even more.

She saw a faint blue light coming from the wall. She could make out a figure and red hair.

"RON!" 

Ron looked up smiling. It worked.

"Oh 'Mione!" he smiled,

He looked her from side to side. "Mione, just hold on. We'll have you out in no time. You'll see" 'at least 4-6 months' He thought sadly. Ron looked at her stomach, kinda happy to see it a little bigger.

"How's my baby doing?" he asked, putting on a smile.

Hermione frowned. "Ron, watch." She pressed her hands to her stomach, to reveal a faint yellow light again. Though, it had become slightly brighter. 

Ron put his head down. Four to six months was way to long. He couldn't let either one of them go. "Don't worry 'Mione. It'll be alright."

Hermione nodded. "I hope you're right."

"Has he been feeding you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Two slices of bread a week."

Ron looked shocked. "Just hold on. I'll get you out soon."

Hermione nodded. She sensed something. "Ron I have to go. We love you." She smiled and blew him a kiss, shutting off the conversation. She looked to the wall to find Voldemort's son.

_Slap._

With one hit she was on the floor. Her last thought before passing out? _Ron_.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Well. I'm slowly getting more reviews! Well. Happy New Year!

Oh. Now Hermione is 5 ½ months pregnant.

-----------------------------------------

When was the last time he talked to her? Had he told her he loved her? Did she truly know that? Just one touch. Just one kiss. That's all he wanted right now.

2 months. 2 months. That was when he last said he loved her. The last time he talked to her. He walked past her shoes every morning and he walked past that cat of hers too. Sadly…. Even that old cat smelled like Hermione. Her shampoo was still in the shower. Her clothes were even lying out on the chair in their bedroom. Her perfume bottle was open, and the aroma filled the room. Everything was just so much of a reminder.

The library was still in use. Harry and Ron hardly left the place though. They were so busy looking for clues, hints. Anything. Ron had eaten little, and he just couldn't sleep at night. Molly had come over trying everything for her son. But the one thing he needed, for once…. She couldn't give it to him. It pained her to see her baby boy suffer.

Ron unlocked the back door, grabbing a jacket and going to the swing. She was the last one on it. He could see her happy face swinging on it as he finished it.

"I miss you 'Mione." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had become extremely tired and very hungry. She just wanted to take a nice hot shower and eat a home cooked meal. She just wanted to lie in Ron's arms and fall asleep. Why wasn't this possible. None of this was fair.

Growing bored and needing some type of entertainment, she placed her hands on her stomach. Yellow. Yellow. That's the only color she wanted to see. Closing her eyes she focused on the spell. Opening her eyes she nearly fainted. Red.

"T… Tw…Twins….."

(A/N: I was gonna stop it there… but I'm nice. )  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Oh how he just needed to talk to her. Grabbing the bottle with the potion in it, he set it down carefully on the oak table. "Hermione" He called.

A shocked Hermione appeared on the wall.

"Ron..." She smiled, recovering from the shock. "Nice to see you."

Ron grinned. "'Mione, you hanging in there?" He asked. Ron was glad to see her nod with a smile. "Yes" She replied. "Have you thought of any names, Hun?"

Ron looked puzzled. "Err.. Yeah." He said, taken back by the question. "Well??" Hermione eagerly asked. Ron smiled. "I unno… I guess Holly Marie of Bailey or something. I got nothing for a boy. Why? What did you come up with?"

"Well." Hermione smiled. "A girl, I definitely want Kailey, and a boy, Kyler. I've had a lot of time to think about it you know. And the babies.. I mean baby likes the names. I think I've lost interest in the Kaylie one and everything. I like these better. Are you okay? How's Harry and Ginny? When's their wedding going to be?"

Ron grinned. "That's my 'Mione holding strong. Well, everyone's doing great… worrying sick about you though. And Ginny and Harry are waiting for you to come back before they marry. But I'm not doing to good though."

"Why?" She asked worried. "What's wrong with you? Are you sick? Harry!!!" She called. "No!!" He said. "I'm not sick that way… I'm sick because you and my child are there and I can't help you at all! I mean you're practically starving and being tortured and I can't protect you. I've broken my promise. I'm sorry 'Mione."

Hermione shook her head. "No Ron… it's not your fault at all. Don't you dare think that way? And I've found out more information that could be useful. Though by the time you guys can figure out how to get here it can take a lot of time."

She looked around checking to make sure no one was around within hearing range. "Ron listen to me. Get my jacket, and look in the pocket. There is an old piece of paper with an address on it. This is where I think I'm at. But the problem is, you can't apparate here. And then good luck with getting inside. I haven't figured this out though. Look through my books, there's a lot of things highlighted and they might be of some use to you. Okay… listen I know you can do this and I know you can help me out okay. So listen. Get into my library. There is a book on houses and everything. This might help you… I'm not so sure though. Would you get Harry to help you though? I know he might know some other books though."

"How touching. Well Ron, would you like to know how I handle people who give people other information they shouldn't." Voldermort's son grinned as he stepped out. Hermione whimpered as he grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the ground. "Well." He started. He thought about what to do next. Finally he took his free hand placing it on her stomach. She batted it away fiercely, kicking and punching him to get away.

Voldermort's son laughed hitting her across the face, dropping her to the ground. Hermione let out a whimper trying to scramble away. He kicked her repeatedly. Voldermort smiled up at Ron who was cursing very loudly at this point. "The kid doesn't need to live either does it?" She asked. He turned and faced Hermione. "Now in a few months that Potter and your so valuable husband will be killed and you and that child will work for me then." He smiled and walked out.

(A/N: I know Voldermort's son is kinda OOC. But… I need it this way! OH! BTH: I need a name for Voldermort's son.)

"Hermione…God Hermione! Love are you okay?" Hermione nodded. 5 ½ months pregnant was very challenging. "Yes… now go!!" She yelled.

Ron nodded. "Love you Hermione. Love you too my little child." And he left.

"He meant you too you other one." She smiled patting her stomach. 

----------------------------------------

Ron flew upstairs grabbing Harry and explaining everything. "Please… let's just get looking!"

He ran down to the closet and looked through the jackets of hers. "FOUND IT!" He yelled grinning running upstairs. "Start researching!" 

------------------------------------------------

Well? What do you think

Now I have a bit of a problem. I can't think of anything to call Voldermort's son. Care to give me any names?

Well Happy New Years. And thanks to my wonderful betas for reviewing for me!

-Ashsmee


	9. Chapter 9

So you know...  
_Italics THOUGHTS  
_

Hermione sat looking at the wall. 683 blocks made up her cell. 683. No bed. No pillow.

Since when was this in one of those parenting/maternity books she read? Wasn't she

supposed to be semi-pampered? 7 months. 

(A/N: I'm going to start calling Voldermort's son Lord Trober . I'll say why later.)

Lord Trober had started coming to 'visit' her more and more. Some nights, she just wished that

would go to sleep and just not wake up. 

And then other nights she had nightmares about loosing the babies, or Ron.

What would she do though? She was still so hungry and she was sure that she was

loosing weight. 

_I know Ron and Harry are trying their bests. But I just want to get out of here so badly. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stood outside of the wall.

"Well mate, this is it," he said looking at it intently.

"So we know what to do?"

Harry nodded as he pulled out his wand. "I want you to know Ron; it may be another

month or so until we do get her out. This is almost like facing Voldermort again. It's just,

one of us needs to kill him and we need to get Hermione out of there A.S.A.P."

Ron frowned slightly. "Mate,"

Harry looked up from his papers.

"Do you think I'll be there for the birth?"

Harry frowned. He hated seeing Ron like this. Was this what he, himself, had looked like

when he was blaming Ron and Hermione's injuries from war on himself?

In a sense, Harry knew what Ron was going through. But Hermione was Ron's wife.

_I'd feel the same way if it was Ginny. _

"Mate?" Ron asked.

_I wish I could truthfully tell him 'yes'. But I can't. I want to reassure him he will be there _

to see his children be born. But I just can't. I couldn't lie to my best friend, my brother.

"I don't know Ron. But I bet Hermione will hold off the best she can. Just for you. I know it."

Ron tried to smile. He really did. But deep down, he didn't believe it.

"I have to talk to her." Ron decided finally.

"Are you crazy?

Ron smiled. "I just may well be."

"Ron, not to bring up anything bad, but, remember last time?"

But Ron was already digging in his backpack for the potion. There was nothing going to stop him now.

"Mione?"

She spun around. "Ron?" She called out happily. Was he really here? Today was it. She would tell him today she was going to have twins.

"Mione!" He shouted smiling at her, but his face instantly fell when he saw her pale and

slim figure. "Are you okay? How is my baby doing?"

"Ron, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." She smiled.

"Why?! What's wrong?" He asked panicking.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing!" She smiled. "Just that we're having twins."

Ron's face lit up. "Seriously? OH! That's wonderful!" He smiled. "But Hermione," He

called.

"Yeah?" She asked still smiling.

"You're awfully skinny for 7 months and with twins…" He trailed off not wanting to say

it.

"I know…." She frowned. Trying to change the subject she questioned,

"Have you found a way in yet?"

Ron shook his head. "Afraid not love." He frowned. "But, we're very close. I just need

you to hold Trober off, just a little longer, then, in 3 days, tell him to go outside. We'll

fight him, and you'll be back home. I promise. Everyone's worried about you though.

Ginny can't wait to have her shopping buddy back. And you should see all the things that

she has bought the kids. Well, wait till she hears that one. She'll be off shopping even

more!" He laughed.

Hermione wanted to reach out and touch him. He had been so good about this.

Actually taking the time to study and look through the books. All of this to get her back.

And here she was, stuck, and couldn't do anything. She couldn't use her smarts for this

one not until she learned something new. 

"Ronald?" She asked.

Ron looked up. "Yeah love?"

That was Ron. Her Ron. "When you come to get me, can you bring me a candy bar?"

Ron chuckled. "That's my 'Mione. And you blame me for only thinking about eating."

Hermione tried to put on a serious look, but could only laugh. "Have you been good

to Crookshanks?"

Oh yeah. That bloody cat. Maybe he would happen to find his way out the door

and just never find his way back. Or, he could pair up with another cat. Great. That's all

he needed. For Crookshanks to actually reproduce.

"Err…. yeah! I have." He lied.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up straighter. "Well love, I can't wait to see you soon."

_You have no idea how badly this is killing me. _Ron thought sadly. _That monster is going_

to pay for what he's done to my family. 

And with that, he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat crossed leg feeding the fire. "Well?" He asked as Ron walked into sight.

"Well what? Oh hey, Hermione's having twins." Ron's face grew again watching

his best friend's face light up as well."

"Congrats mate!" Harry smirked. "Wait till Fred and George here about this one.

Knowing them, they'll name the kids Jared and Jake or something close to theirs."

Ron laughed. "Probably. Well, call Ginny and tell her to tell the family. I'm headed to

bed." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, so there is an attack, eh?" Trober asked circling Hermione. She sat unmoving.

"You'd be best to answer me. Crucio!" Trober yelled as he laughed watching

Hermione wither on the ground in pain. 

When the curse was lifted she sat up again. "You'll lose." She stated simply.

"You shouldn't be so sure." He answered, whispering Crucio, as he walked out of the

cell. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well. This was the longest chapter so far. Thanks for reviewing! I know this chapter wasn't to exciting and whatnot, but I liked it.

_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Okay. So it's getting close to 9 months! She's now 8 ½ months pregnant.   
----------------------------

"But mate! We can't just barge in there, and then come in from the side. This plan isn't going to work." Ron stated simply. Secretly, Ron was happy he had paid attention to Hermione when she was going over plans.

"But Ron, we can't just go in from here either. That's too obvious." Harry added. He looked around. "Do you hear that?" 

Ron shook his head and turned around, pulling his wand out. 

Lord Trober grinned, chuckling. "Silly boys." He turned with his wand out. "Oh Weasel boy. Congratulations on the twins. Best of luck having them. Well, you know, you just might not have a family after this war. She can die too, you know." Ron's face paled more.

Harry stared at him. "Ron, mate, don't listen to him. I'll fight him, just go."

Trober grimaced as he stopped Ron. "Sorry, that's not going to happen. See, you need to kill ME first before you get to her. Sorry, it's just a packaged deal."

Ron growled, but kept his wand out. "Then let me make this simple for you." Screaming Avada Kedavra, Ron kept firing spells. He finally quit, somewhat exhausted.

But when all of the smoke and fog cleared, there Trober stood, laughing.

"Oh my, quite a temper. If I remember right, your wife had once said, oh…. oh yes! That you had the emotional rage of a teaspoon. Is that right?" He smiled yelling curses as well.

Harry pushed Ron out of the way, telling him to go. He had to find her. Trober seemed too interested in Harry to worry about Ron.

Ron walked up and down the hallways, calling her name. Maybe, he could find her magic trail. But, if for 5 months, she never used it, he could just forget that ideal. Ron kept searching, pushing his fire engine red, hair out of the way. "'Mione!" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N. Is it interesting yet?)

Why did she have to be in the basement of this place? Why did she have to be here at all? It was stupid. And they called Trober smart. Ha. Her brains could certainly surpass his. Ron. She could hear him. He was a level above her. "RON!" She yelled, though it only came out in a whisper.

"Ron!" She tried again, resulting in the same result as before. She tried stomping her feet. He had to hear her! He just had to. What if he didn't think of coming down here? She would never get out. Then her children would be born here. She didn't want that. Her body ached, she could feel the bruises, and burns. Everything that hurt. Crucio was one of her most hated spell. It had been used to many times.

"RON!" She tried. It was louder, but not by much. Jumping up and down, she tried hitting the bars. "RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY!"

Suddenly, water began trickling down her leg.

Oh no.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
(Should I leave it there?... Nah I'll go on just cause this isn't very long. )   
------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry battled Trober. It was just like fighting Voldermort again. Now instead of fighting for two people who had died, he was fighting for 3 he hoped to still be alive. Hoped? No. No. He knew they were still alive.

Besides, what would happen on their missions if the brains of the bunch wasn't there? Then, there would be no golden trio. And then, the world just wouldn't be the same. Instead of having 2 best friends, he would only have 1. He couldn't have that. 

He wondered what Hermione had been going through. What curses? What things had happened? Or what things did he not want to know about? What would his nieces and nephews look like? Would he even have nieces and nephews?

Yes. Yes he would.

He turned around, trying to stab Trober with the cutting spell. It worked partially. Wait.

Harry gasped. If that was blood…..

Then that meant Trober could…………..  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron searched the hallways. His 'Mione was in here somewhere. The question remained. Where?

_Now think Ron. Hermione would do…Oh heck. What would Hermione do right now? Should I go up or down? Up. Down. Up sounded good. Besides, I can always go down._

Ron went up the stairs, calling her name. He almost fainted when he saw blood everywhere on the floors, and walls. He only prayed it wasn't Hermione's. "Hermione?"

He could hear noises downstairs. Well. Better be safe and keep going through here. "'Mione?" He questioned. Where was she? Didn't she know he was looking for her? Why wouldn't she respond? Maybe she was…

No. He wouldn't allow himself to think like that. He just wouldn't. So what would his children look like? He questioned himself trying to think of a different subject.

Ron searched the whole upstairs, and after an hour or so of searching he went down in the basement. He could hear screams and grunts. "Hello?" He called enviously.

He was only greeted again with a scream. "'MIONE!" Ron cried, following her howls.

Hermione lifted her head off the ground, crying in pain again. "Ron! Please… help!" she begged as Ron fell on his knees beside her. "Hermione! Are you in labor? Please say no! NOT YET ANYHOW!!!" He pleaded, looking for the keys to get her out. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was on his knees battling for his life and for others. Taking out his dagger, he stabbed Trober pulling him down on his knees as well. Yelling "AVADA KEDAVRA" It was over. Everything was over. It was done.

Harry ran as fast as he could inside the castle. "RON!! HERMIONE!!" He screamed, following noises he heard.   
------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron found the keys, quickly unlocking the door, and pulling her to him. "'Mione, just hold in there. It'll be fine. I swear! Please, you can't have the kids just yet. Mione! I'm not ready to be a father! I won't be a good one!"

Hermione, somehow through her pain, silenced him. "You'll be the best Dad. Now please! Just get me to the hospital!"

Harry flew down the steps, stumbling once or twice. He found his way to Ron. Harry tried to help pull her up. "Apparate to St.Mungo's. I'll go get Ginny! GO!" Harry yelled, apparating out. Ron apparated to St.Mungo's.

He soon found himself carrying his screaming wife down the hall trying to find a bed and a doctor to get her in. What scared him the most, she wasn't heavy at all. She was lighter than she was before she was kidnapped.

Finally he found himself a bed and a doctor. He gave Hermione's hand one last squeeze and kiss on her forehead when she whispered "I love you. Please choose them."

Ron was confused but nodded, and told her he loved her as well.

About 5 minutes later, Ginny and Harry showed up, each holding 2 bags filled with baby things.

Ron hugged his sister and sighed. "She looked bad. I just hope she'll make it through everything." 

Harry shook his head. "Mate, she does love you, you know. So knowing stubborn Hermione, she'll make it through."

After 3 hours of pacing, a doctor came out.

Ron stood up smiling, waiting to hear the genders of his twins. He didn't expect the next question.

"We can only save one or the other. Either your wife, or the children. I'm sorry sir. I know this choice is hard, but please, you need to make a decision soon."

Harry stepped up. "Sir, how bad is Hermione? What's her percentage at living, compared to the children?"

The doctor frowned. "The children have about a 78, though Hermione, only has about a 30. I'm sorry sir."

Ron fell back into his chair. His whole world seemed like it had just crashed. Then, Hermione's words hit him. How could he choose that though? But, Hermione didn't have that good of a chance. Why did this have to be so hard?!?

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder, as Ginny came over hugging Ron, sobbing lightly.

After a few minutes of a tough decision, he decided.

"Save……."   
------------------------------------  
OH OH OH CLIFFHANGER!  
SWEET.  
Well review. It makes me happy.  
And I got 'Trober' From the name Robert. Someone suggested it and I like it. Thanks for all the other tips though guys!!  
Well. REVIEW! And thank you my friend for beta-ing this for me. I appreciate this!  
-Ashsmee


	11. Chapter 11

Ah! Well. I haven't updated in a while. But I have had a good reason. I made NJHS!! And got a 4.0 on my report card. See, and you all thought that I was playing around. :D

Alright so last time he had to make a decision. Poor Ron, I don't know how I could ever do that… RIGHT! Sorry, babbling… Going on…

---------------------------------------------------------

"Save……. The Children."

That was the toughest decision ever. But he couldn't let his wife suffer… but he couldn't just let Hermione die… but Hermione could have more kids… but she told him "Choose the kids…"

Why did this have to be so hard?

Harry and Ginny glanced sadly at him.

The doctor frowned, but nodded. "You all may hurry and see her for a few minutes… say good-bye. I'm sorry sir."

Ron slowly stood up, and trudged on into the emergency room. Hermione was sweating, beads of sweat were dripping down her face. She was losing her energy.

"Ron, you chose them right? I'm in so much pain… I love you, please love them dearly… Take them to see my Mum and Dad. Yeah? I love you and tell them I'll always love them." 

She took a breath.

"Ginny, You're the sister I never had. You'll be a great help. Help Ron, I know he'll have a handful. You'll be a great Aunt." Ginny could only smile and cry at her friend.

"Harry, you're so brave. Watch Ron, and make him get on with his life. You're the brother I never had, and I love you all so much."

She started coughing and Ron ran and kissed her before the doctor ushered them out.

Ron fell back in his chair sobbing. (How sad.) Ginny put her head down and cried. Harry could only stare into space. This isn't what he worked for. This wasn't how it was suppose to end. 

-------------------------------------  
2 hours later.

The doctor came out with a small smile on his face. "Congratulations Mr.Weasley, You have a girl and boy."

Ron stood up and smiled.

"And…" The doctor started.

_Healthy. That's good. I'm glad._

"You're wife will be fine. We were able to save all of them. When you go to see her.."

But Ron never did hear the rest. He let out a _WHOOP!_, And flew back into Hermione's room, where she held the twins. She sat smiling weakly.

Ron looked at his twins. They were tiny, very small. Now, he knew that and was fine. But he was pleased to hear Hermione say "They're healthy, just small."

He gently picked up his girl. She was looking back at him, and he smiled. Bright blue eyes, and, was that a hint of red hair? He chuckled. "What's her name 'Mione?"

"Brooke Emrie. Is that okay? I wanted you to name the boy."

Ron looked down in her face again, mesmorizing all her features. "Brooke Emrie. Beautiful." Gently, he placed her back in her mother's arms and took the boy.

Green eyes, red hair. Immediatley, he thought of Fred and George. How they'd love this. He couldn't wait to tell the family.

Finally, he blurted "Kaiden Wyatt Nicholas." He knew it was long… but it just fit.

Hermione smiled and kissed Brooke's head. Kaiden wrapped his small hand only half way around Ron's pinky finger. At this point, Ron couldn't help the tears that fell.

His wife was alive, He had a beautiful daughter, and a handsome son. How great was life?

Ginny came in with Harry and instantly cooed. "They're beautiful Hermione. You did great."

Harry hugged her. "It's wonderful to have you back with us."

"What's their name's?" 

Ron instantly smiled. "This, is Brooke Emrie, and this… is Kaiden Wyatt Nicholas."

Everyone smiled.

A pop was heard, and instantly was the rest of the Weasley family. OF course, Mrs.Weasley was first to push her way. "OH! My grandchildren!"

Fred and George grinned. "Nice to have you back Hermione. Twins eh? George I do believe this could be mischief. We might have to teach them."

Charlie spoke up. "So? The names? Are the healthy? They're awfully tiny."

This time, Hermione announced.

"Brooke Emrie and Kaiden Wyatt Nicholas."

Everyone cheered as Mrs.Weasley took Brooke and Mr.Weasley took Kaiden.

Harry smiled as he saw Ron sitting in the bed with Hermione just staring at his wife. The children were alive and healthy. Ginny was still alive, and the family was still here.

This was how it was supposed to be.

--------------------------------------  
AWWW! I loved this chapter the most! Don't worry it's not the end. Nope.. lots more coming up. Find out how Hermione and Ron adapt to baby schedules.   
Well, REVIEW! I think I deserve it!  
-Ashsmee


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

This one I hope is funny. I Hope. :D

------------------------------------------

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione rolled over glancing at her clock. 3 A.M. Sighing she went to get up. She looked over at Ron who was fast asleep and snoring. Slowly she got up and went to the basinet on the other side of the room. She turned on a dim light and picked up Kaiden. Making a bottle, she picked him up and looked down at him. His red hair, green eyes. She gave him the bottle looking down.

"You're absolutely charming. Just like your Dad, you know. Every girl will fall for you, and you're going to be brilliant and athletic. You'll play quidditch and watch Monday night football, even though I'll yell at you and tell you it's time for bed. And then you'll look up at me and beg 'Just 5 more minutes! It's the 4th quarter Mum and we're down by a field goal!'" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I can't wait to raise you. I just hope I do well."

By this point, Kaiden's eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. She kissed his forehead and thanked God he was alive. She couldn't get over how tiny he was. Would he always be that way?

Hermione cast a look at Brooke who was awake, but remained silent. She smiled. Just like her father also. But to look closely, she was more like Hermione. The nose, the eye shape, the thin lips. But the eyes and the hair was definitely Ron's.

"You're beautiful. I can't imagine how many hearts you'll break. We'll have a good bond and I can't wait to shop with you. I can't wait to hear your first words. I can't wait to help you study and see you bring home your first test score. And I know it'll be a 100. But you'll be so much like him. I know it. You'll play quidditch too. And you'll sit with your Dad and watch football with Kaiden too. And I can't wait to see you all play with your Dad. He's amazing you know." 

She chuckled.

After feeding her and putting her to sleep she hovered over both of their cribs.

"I just can't wait to have you guys' first letter to Hogwarts, or for your dad to have to build extra swings in the yard, just for you. I can't wait to watch you both grown up. I love you both so much, and I'm so blessed to have you guys." She kissed them one more time and went back to bed, just watching Ron.

Finally she fell asleep for a moment or two before Kaiden started to whine.

"Rooooooooooooonnnnnnn." She moaned.

But it was useless. He never heard a thing while he slept.

"Ronald, I'm not getting up this time. It's your turn." Hermione shook him.

"Ronald, I swear, if you don't get up I will fill this bed with spiders!" But again, nothing.

"RONALD WEASLEY! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ARSE MOVING I SWEAR I WILL HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!"

Still, nothing.

Growling in frustration she took out her wand. Whispering the curse, Spiders filled the bed. Quickly, she got out of bed and held Kaiden, facing the bed so he could watch.

"Ron! SPIDER!" 

Ron's eye opened, but at one glance at the spider, he fainted, only to wake up a minute later. 

"'Mione! It was terrible! I dreamt that the bed was filled with…… SPIDERS!" He fell out of bed and flew to the other side of the room.

Kaiden's eyes brightened up at this sight. Slowly, he reached a hand out for Ron. 

Ron looked at Kaiden, unsure. If he meant this, he didn't know, but for only being a week old, he really didn't know. 

"May I?" He asked. Hermione laughed and handed him to Ron, as she lifted the curse. "Ron, would you like some tea?" Ron nodded as he walked to the bed and laid Kaiden down. He went to the other basinet and picked up Brooke who was now wide awake.

"Hey guys!" He said putting Brooke on the bed. 

"Let's see. I have a lot to say. Kaiden." He said now sounding serious.

"I know we're going to be starting quidditch soon, so I need to have a talk. I know that you're gonna be going with girls, but let me just say, don't go with one until you know she's the right one."

Brooke watched her father intently cooing once. 

Ron laughed and looked to her.

"Yes, my little Brooke Emrie. Now, since you're so beautiful, boys will be dying to go out with you. Now, like I told Kaiden, only date the one you think would make a good mate. You understand? And so help me if you bring home one of the 'punks' I will have my wand out so fast!!" He laughed, and Brooke stared even more.

"But both of you, be yourself. Remember that. And you have to stick together." Ron told them and connected their hands. The twins turned their head to each other studying the other, before loosing interest with each other and turning it back on to their father. 

"Kaiden, you have to look after her. And Brooke, look after Kaiden. But Kaiden, you're older by 3 minutes, so you got to be strong and stand up for her. Alright?" Laughing again he kissed both of their heads. "I'm glad we have this talk. The next talk, I really don't ever think I want to have. I didn't like having 'the talk' with my parents so I'll try to not embarrass you guys." 

Deciding it was getting late, Ron just kept the twins in his bed, and when both of them fell asleep, so did he.

---------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: It's supposed to be funny right? Well. It's gonna get sad.

Hermione sat in the kitchen fixing the tea when she was hit with a strange feeling. You know the type you get when you know something bad happened? Hermione shook it off. Nothing was wrong.

It was now 5 in the morning and she sat on the couch. For some reason, this feeling just wouldn't go away. What would be wrong?

The next minute the phone rang, making her jump. Who would call at this hour? 

"Hello?"  
"Hermione?!" That was Lupin. Why would he be calling?  
"Yeah?"  
"Hermione I'm so sorry. There was a death eater attack in the muggle world."  
Hermione dropped the phone, knowing what was next. She started crying. She had just talked to her Mum that night. They were having a party for her cousin. They couldn't be dead…..

Lupin instantly apparated along with Tonks. Tonks instantly hugged Hermione, while Lupin went upstairs to get Ron.

Knocking on the door, Lupin barged in. "Ron!" He said softly careful not to wake the kids. 

Ron sat up looking. "Bloody Hell Lupin! You can't just barge in here at 5…" "Ron, there has been an attack. Hermione's family was killed." Ron instantly bolted out of bed, but stopped when he remembered the kids. Wrapping them up in their receiving blankets he headed downstairs to find his wife sobbing.

Ron laid them in their playpen and hugged Hermione. "I'm so sorry." He repeated.  
"Should I call Harry, or Ginny?"

When she didn't answer, Ron nodded at Lupin who apparated to Harry's house, and returned with them both.

Finally, Hermione stopped and looked up at Lupin. "Did they find their bodies?" She asked in a whisper.

Lupin nodded.

"I want to see them."

"But Hermione- "

"I don't care. I'm going to see them." 

Ron grabbed her, forcing her to look in his eyes. What he saw frightened him. Her face was pale; her eyes were red and puffy. And what scared him the most was the fear he saw in her eyes.

" Ginny, Lupin, would you take her?" Harry asked putting his head down. 

They both nodded, grabbing Hermione a coat and heading out the door.

Harry sat and looked at Ron. "I can't believe that. It's horrible." Ron nodded.

Grabbing Brooke, he handed Kaiden to Harry to hold. 

"Does Hermione want Ginny and I to spend the night? Here, let's put these munchkins to bed and we'll stay down here." Harry smiled, hoping to lighten the tension.

"I'm gonna keep them down here in the play pen. I'll prop them up and cover them. Just to watch them. They're not leaving my sight tonight." Harry nodded. 

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Please review!  
How sad.  
Tell me what you think. I want more reviews please. I need a new beta, anyone up for it?  
-Ashsmee


	13. My Childhood fear

Hermione gathered her belongings and started to pack. Quickly, she hurried to pack Ron's and the twins' bag as well. She couldn't believe this. How could this happen? Her parents survived the war, saw her get married and now they were gone. They were suppose to be there.

Strapping the children in their car seats and onto a stroller, Hermione flooed with Kaiden waiting for Ron. When she got to her old house, it seemed as if memories taunted her. Unstrapping Kaiden , she recalled everything. And if she remembered hard enough she could even smell her Mother's cookies baking in the oven. Looking to the garage she recalled learning how to fix a car, the dirt on her Dad's face. Hitting her head off the hood and then laughing after her Dad made a joke.

Moving along to her old room, the memories just kept coming. A storm that scared her, playing with dolls, having tea-parties with her Dad. Being tucked in. Being read a night story to put her to sleep. She smiled but kept going.

The master bed-room. And instantly she started to cry. Her parent's belongings were there. The bed was made and her Mother's jewelry was still sitting out. Even her Dad's tie that she had bought him were lying with a suit that was over a chair.

Ron arrived with Brooke smiling. "Hermione? We're here." He called. But he only heard silent sobs. Unfastening Brooke, he walked up stairs where he saw Hermione holding a picture with Kaiden in her arms. It broke his heart to see her this way. "Hermione…" He called softly to her. 

"Hey." She managed, and hugging Ron tightly. "I'm so sorry." Ron told her kissing the top of her head.

"Here," He started, "Give me Kaiden and I'll take them to the park. We'll let you have some time to yourself." 

Hermione nodded and whispered a 'thank you' before she sat down and went through the clothes. She needed for this to be done.

Ron strapped Brooke and Kaiden in and walked down to the park where he sat on a bench watching the twins. He couldn't imagine losing his Mum or Dad. He also knew Hermione needed to go through the stuff by her self. 

Hermione heard some noise but didn't bother. Ron probably forgot the keys or something like that. She pulled out an outfit that she would like her Mother to wear. Afterwards, she needed to separate the clothes into what she could use or wear and what could go.

She kept looking up at her parent's picture and shut her eyes. "What I wouldn't do to see them again." She whispered.

"I'll grant that." A voice said. Hermione shot up, her wand in her hand. The figure moved closer and closer until Hermione was at the balcony door. Quickly she unlatched it and kept watching the person. 

Without warning the figure removed his hood, and pulled his wand back up.

" Malfoy…" She hissed "AVAD-.."  
"Stupefy!" He growled.And suddenly she was over the edge hanging on. Her wand had fallen in the pool below and it was just her now.

Malfoy laughed as he went over. "Dear new Mother, don't you remember the nursery rhyme? This little finger went to the market," He smiled taking on finger off her holding spot. " This little finger stayed home. This little finger.." He paused smirking. Hermione held on her best. "Had roast beef…" And she slipped.

Hitting the water she started to panic. She couldn't swim.

_ "You promise you'll catch me Daddy?" A sweet little girl asked smiling._

"I promise." He smiled back.

"One… two…three!" She jumped as her father got out quickly to help her mother who had fallen. She hit the water, looking around. Where was her Dad? She couldn't swim! Her breath started to run out as she splashed around some more screaming and yelling. She was just about to breath in when her Father pulled her up.

"I was so scared Daddy! I don't want to swim again! Please!"  
"You don't have to sweetie. We'll get you something else."

But this time was different. Daddy wasn't here to pull her up again.

'RON!' She called in her mind 'Hurry! I need you! But please don't bring the kids it's not safe!'

She fought and fought for what seemed like hours, as Malfoy watched her. So this was how she was going to end? Drowning.

She was slipping under and under finally she gave up shutting her eyes. She felt a hand grab her, and pull her back up. She heard a few spells being thrown and someone scream, but otherwise, she still couldn't see.

Hermione could feel CPR being done to her. But she still couldn't breathe. "Is this Ron?" She wondered.

She could hear someone talking to her. She could hear a small child's cry. She could feel someone touching her. Who?

Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes, and was greeted by a tight hug with red hair in her face. "Ron?" she smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim? Oh 'Mione, I was so scared. I heard you so I apparated the twins to Ginny and came straight here. They followed me though. I'm gonna kill Malfoy when I see him."

Slowly she sat up and stared. "Oh my God. I can't believe I didn't see it before…" Hermione began.

"What?" Ginny asked holding Hunter (A/N: Did you forget about him? I ALMOST did.) who was content with watching the twins in Harry's arms.

"He's coming back." Hermione whispered.


	14. I can't overcome my fear

"What do you mean 'Mione?" Harry asked inside. He set the tea kettle on the stove, and sat down.

"Isn't obvious? Malfoy wants to resurrect Trober. Just like Wormtail did. Remember when he cut off his arm for Voldermort? Malfoy was hoping to grab the twins for the resurrection. I can't believe I didn't see that before." Hermione sighed leaning back in her chair. She thought back to the water. Here she was, brightest witch of her age, and she couldn't swim.

"Ron?" Hermione questioned. "Can you teach me how to swim? I'll just leave the twins with my Mum…" She cut off. "Oh Ron. I completely forgot about the funeral!"

Hermione rushed up stairs and quickly looked around for a phone book. "I'm completely stupid to forget a matter this important!" She scolded herself. 

"No you're not." Ron whispered, as he held Brooke and Kaiden. "Ronald, don't you give me that! I don't care what you say, your parents didn't die and you just didn't happen to forget about this!" She hissed, instantly regretting saying it.

"No, no, you're right. But Hermione, it's okay. Really it is. We'll teach you how to swim, we'll kill Trober, we'll get through this funeral, Hermione, really, and it'll all work out." Ron told her, setting the twins on the bed, sitting beside her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat on the patio thinking about Tyler, Ginny, and his parents. He felt bad for Hermione. Her parents lived through the war, and they had to be killed before Kaiden or Brooke ever met them. Now Tyler was the same, but he had born way after his grandparents had been killed. 

Ginny and Harry talked to him for a while. "I can't believe that Hermione has to go through all of this. She's an only child. I know Harry, so are you, but to have to plan their funeral. I don't know how she does it Harry! With twins, too!" She exclaimed picking up Tyler and starting inside.

"Harry, I think I'll help Hermione out a little more. I mean, Tyler and the twins could play. Don't you dare retort on that, Harry Potter, by telling me that the twins are to little to play! I know they are so shut your mouth." She smirked.

Harry sighed and sat down watching as Ron came down with the twins. He frowned at Harry and sighed, lying the children down in the play-pen. "She's having a hard time with places. They can't do much. She thinks she's got a place. But they're not sure. If so, the funeral will be tomorrow only. After that, I leave for work. So we're going back." Ron stated leaning back in his chair, thanking Ginny quietly for the cup of tea she had placed in front of him. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What? What do you mean you're booked? No, sir, you don't understand. Oh! I don't understand do I? Well you know what! You can all… Hello?" Hermione hung up the phone groaning as she threw herself on to the bed. "I'm so sorry Mum and Dad." She cried. Finally, regaining her composure, she called another place.

"Really? You can take them? Oh thank you so much! Yes, tomorrow only! Thank you! Good-bye" She sighed sitting down and relaxing. Tomorrow would be another day.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Brooke started to cough and choke like. She was sneezing and coughing, and so Ron picked her up. It was when Hermione came down stairs after her shower, did Brooke start vomiting. Ron picked her up, worry in his face. "Did you have too much milk?" He asked smiling a bit.

The whole night, every half hour, Brooke was vomiting. And it didn't take long for Kaiden to start either. 

"Ron, I want to get them to the hospital. Please." Hermione begged, packing them up and calling Ginny to come over. After Harry and them were at their flat, they flooed to St.Mungo's baby floor and they were taken by doctors.

Hermione, beside herself, paced back and forth. Ron tried to calm her down, but nothing worked. "Ron, my babies are in there vomiting, not keeping anything down and you're telling me to relax? Honestly Ron!" She walked out of the waiting room and into the gift shop. "I'm horrible. I should have known something was wrong. Was it my fault they are like this?" She wondered out loud.

Ginny followed her down, Tyler walking right beside her. "Aunt 'Mione! Aunt 'Mione! How's Kaiden and, and, and, Brooke? Are they okay?" Tyler called. "I made them cards and.. me and Mommy and Daddy bought them something." He smiled.

Hermione grinned. "Tyler, it's Mommy, Daddy and I." She laughed. "But thank-you for getting them something. I'm sure they'll like it." Hermione laughed. 

"No prob… prob…problame." He smiled. Ginny laughed, correcting her son. "Hermione, Tyler will give it to you when we get to the room. I wanted to talk to you. Hermione, you're not a bad mother. They get sick. It happens. But you…"

"Aunt 'Mione! Aunt 'Mioneeeee!" Tyler interrupted. "Can the twins stay at our house one night? I really want to spend a lot of time with them playing and.. and… watching movies… and a whole bunch more! Please?!"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, maybe one day when they get bigger okay?" She smiled.

Ron came running down the steps. "'Mione! They called me into work. I'm going to go. Call me if you need me, okay? I'm sorry love. But I really need the hours. Harry can also buzz in. Well he needs to, too. So, Gin, he's going in a little later at 5. I go 3-6. Harry goes 5-6.See you love!" Ron kissed Hermione, and hugged her tightly. "It'll be okay love." He whispered, dissaparating.

Hermione nodded. "As you were saying, Ginny." She smiled. And Ginny and Hermione turned back around to talk. 

5 o'clock rolled around fast. Harry left for work, only to come back 10 minutes later with a bag and his wand.

"Hermione, Trober's taken over the ministry. Ron left you a note. He's in Askaban." 


	15. Azkaban

Hermione chocked on her drink. "He's where?"

Harry frowned. "In Azkaban. They called him in knowing he would come, and they took him to Azkaban." He sat down in his chair picking Tyler up.

"Harry! I can't have him in Azkaban now? Later? Maybe because by then the twins would be well, and my parent would be buried! Not now!! You don't understand Harry." Hermione yelled, she was getting a little agitated.

"Oh! I don't understand now? Nobody understands, isn't that right Hermione? He's your husband? So? He's my brother too! Don't you think that counts as a little more Hermione?"

Hermione, taken back by Harry's words, stopped, and froze. She looked up to Harry and back down at the ground. "Leave." She whispered.

"Hermione…" Harry started, but Hermione told him again. "Leave." Ginny looked up at Harry. "Harry, what were you thinking? Why would you say that? Just leave Harry, I'm staying here with Tyler."

Harry stopped and turned around. He glared at both girls, before dissaparating. Hermione turned around and headed upstairs. What seemed like hours, no one talked, not even Tyler. Finally, around 6 o'clock, Hermione was permitted to see the twins.

"Mrs. Weasley, your twins are very de-hydrated, they can go home, just have them drink liquids, every hour." The nurse smiled and led her to the twins. Instantly, Hermione started to cry, seeing her twins hooked up to monitors, sleeping intently. Immediately, Hermione knew what she had to do.

She took the twins home with Ginny and Tyler, and told Ginny to watch them for a minute while she talked to Tonks.

Within a few seconds, she dissaparated.

"Tonks?" She called, knocking on the front door. "Tonks? Lupin? Hello?" Tonks greeted her at the door with a big hug and hurried her inside. "Wotcher Hermione! What's up?"

"Ron's been sent to Azkaban since the ministry was taken over! My twins are sick, my parents are dead, I have a funeral tomorrow, and I need a plan to bail out Ron, and defeat Trober since Harry and I are no longer talking." She breathed. "So, wanna help?" Tonks nodded. "Of course! Just, don't tell Lupin. We'll do it tomorrow night. Alright? Good. Let's start planning." 

The funeral was tough. And it was such a long day. Hermione had taken up Kaiden and Brooke, both wrapped tightly in blankets, and explained to them that these were their Grandparents.

"Brooke, Kaiden, this was your Grandmother. And even though you never met her, she loved you both so much. So did Grandpa. I'm so sorry you guys never met. They would have loved you Mum, Dad." She turned around, crying a bit. "This isn't very easy without Ron." Hermione whispered. 

Ginny had shown up, along with Hermione's side of the family. Tonks, Lupin, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had shown up too. Two hours later, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were buried, and everyone headed home.

"Ginny, please. I'm going after Ron. I just need you to watch the twins for a few days. Please? Oh come on!" Hermione begged. Ginny rolled her eyes, mumbling something about Hermione owing her. Hermione said her good-byes to the twins and left with Tonks. 

Harry had decided to come downstairs after Hermione left. He smiled when he saw the twins laying in the play-pen. "Come here, you." He smiled, quickly snatching Brooke. Kaiden, noticing something was wrong, grabbed her foot growling at Harry. Harry laughed. "It's not your turn yet. He needs the girl's blood." He smiled.

Sticking his hand into the pen again, Kaiden quickly bit down. He had no teeth, but clenched as hard as he could.

Harry yelped in pain, quickly dropping Brooke to the floor. Instantly, Brooked cried.

Ginny ran in, picking Brooke up, trying to soothe the baby. "Harry? What happened?" But by this, Ginny wasn't listening.

"Ginny, he needed the girl's blood first…" He trailed off quickly trying to rephrase that.

"I mean, I was holding both of them and Kaiden bit Brooke, and she hit me, and then I dropped her on accident?"

Tyler watched his father. '_Girlâ€™s blood?_' He wondered. '_I have to talk to Aunt Mione. Somethingâ€™s wrong with Daddy._' The boy walked to Hermione's desk and opened the middle drawer. Feeling around, he picked up a little hand mirror and pulled it out. Holding it behind his back he made his way out into the backyard. Hiding behind the tree, Tyler whispered, "Hermione." 

Listening for his father, he waited for his aunt to answer him.

"Tyler? Honey, what's wrong? Is it the twins or your mum?" Hermione asked, fear shining sharp in her eyes.

"Auntie Mione, Daddy's acting strange. He took Brooke out of the criby-thingy and Kaiden bit him and he dropped Brooke and Mummy came in and asked why Brooke was crying and Daddy said that he needed the girl's blood first and then he changed what he was saying but Mummy didn't hear him. What's wrong with Daddy, Auntie Mione?" the boy whispered into the mirror.

"Ty, sweetheart, put the mirror down and go get your Mummy, okay? Please, go do this for Auntie Mione, okay?" Tyler complied and went in search of his mother. He found Ginny in the kitchen holding Brooke and yelling at Harry.

"Honestly, Harry! You really must be more careful with the twins. What would Hermione do if Brooke got hurt in our care, huh? Did you even think about that? Men! Just, please, go get the stuff from the store that we need, alright? Thanks, bye, baby," she said kissing him before he left. "There you are, Tyler! What have you been doing, you little trickster?"

"Mummy, Auntie Mione wants to talk to you. She's in the garden and she can't come in. Please, she says it's really im-im-impartant."

"Okay, take me to her." He took his mum's hand and led her out back. Walking to the tree, he let go of her hand to pick up the mirror.

"Here she is, Mummy."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, amused that her son found a mirror to play with, irritated that he brought her out here for nothing.

"Ginny! Good! You need to listen to me, Harry's under the Imperius Curse. He's trying to get the twins blood. You need to take the kids and get out of there immediately. Go to Tonks and Remus' flat, Remus is expecting you. I have to go now, but I want you to keep this on you at all times, got it? Good! Now, go, before Harry finds out. Bye!" Hermione's face faded out of the mirror. Ginny looked like she had just been stupefied, but quickly shook herself out of it.

"Tyler, hold on to this mirror and don't let go of it. Hold on to my robes, okay, baby? We're going to go to Uncle Remus and Auntie Tonks house, okay, but we have to go get Kaiden before we leave. Follow me and stay close." she strode off towards the house, holding Brooke in one arm and her wand in her other. Tyler held tightly to both her robes and the mirror. Ginny approached the play pen and picked Kaiden. Walking quickly towards the fireplace, she spoke quickly, "Ty, do you see that tin box over there? Grab it and open it. Good, now, step in the fire place with me and grab a handful of the powder. Put the tin on the ground. Now, when I say three, throw the handful down and don't say a word, okay? Okay! Three." The boy threw the powder down and remained deathly quiet while Ginny yelled, "Nymphadora's flat!" As the green flames engulfed them, Harry came out of the kitchen and sprinted towards the fireplace, but then, they were in the Floo network, many grates rushing past. Ginny looked and seeing the one that they wanted, stepped out in to the fireplace, tripping on a log. Remus caught her before she hit the floor and helped her up.

"Ginny, Tyler, quickly, away from the fire. I have to seal it against other people trying to Floo here." he said pulling them away and throwing a powder into the fire. "Now, what's happened? The girls didn't tell me why you needed shelter only that you did. Oh, here give me Kaiden." He picked up the boy and waved his wand and two cribs appeared. "Nymphadora's mother wanted to get rid of the baby stuff she had in the attic," he replied to Ginny's unasked question, flushing and placing Kaiden in the crib.

"Thanks, Remus, for taking us in on such short notice, but can we wait to talk until I've put Tyler to bed, please. I'd rather not have him hear what I have to say." She placed Brooke in the crib and picked Tyler up.

"Sure, you can put him in the guest room with the twins."

"Mummy, I don't want to go bed. I want to know what's wrong with Daddy. I won't go to bed unless I know why Daddy's acting strange. You can't make me." Tyler said, wiggling out of her grasp.

"You're going to bed, Tyler. That's the end of this conversation."

"I won't go to bed on my own. You're going to have to hex me to do it Mummy! I want to know what's wrong with my Daddy and you're going to tell Uncle Remus. If you don't want me to know your going to have to use magic on me and I know you won't do it."

"Tyler James, you're going to bed right now, no if, ands, or buts about it. Now, get going!" Ginny yelled at her son, in a tone rather like her mother's and her hands on her hips.

"No, Mummy." Ginny whipped her wand out and pointed it at him. "You won't do it, Mummy. Just tell me what's wrong with Daddy and then, I'll go to bed. I just want to know."

"Ginny, put your wand down. You won't use it. He just wants to know why Harry is acting so oddly, so telling him won't cause any damage. Come now, Ginny, are you really going to hex your sweet baby boy? Good that's it, now, put your wand in your pocket. Good girl. For a second there you made me feel as if I was in school again, trying to stop Lily from cursing James for snogging her in front of her parents. Though, in his defense, he didn't know the people she was standing next to was her family," Remus mused, a shadow of a smile playing across his face.

Ginny collapsed on the couch, pulling her son on to her lap, and Remus sat in the armchair beside them. Ginny drew a shaky breath, stroking Tyler's hair. "Tyler, sweetheart, your Daddy, has been cursed with a very bad curse. Your Daddy's been placed under the Imperius Curse, it's a curse that makes you do whatever the person who has cast wants you to do. It's very hard to fight and I'm afraid that someone who wants to hurt Uncle Ron, Auntie Mione, and the twins placed the curse on Daddy. So until the person that placed it on your Daddy has given up on trying to use him to get to our family and us we can't go see your Daddy, okay, sweetie. I'm sorry, but he could hurt us and not know that he was and I can't let that happen. Now, why don't you go climb into bed and I'll be in to tuck you in after I talk to Uncle Remus, okay." Tyler walked down the hall to the first bedroom he found and went in. Ginny sighed in relief and smiled at Remus.

"Ginny, Harry can't be placed under the Imperius Curse. He can throw them off. He's too stubborn to be told what to do. The only way he could be put under was if he already wanted to do what the person that cursed him told him to do. Moody explained it to me after the Triwizard Tournament. I don't think that the person you've been seeing all day long is really Harry." Remus frowned. '_How could it not be Harry? Ginny should have known if it wasn't him, but Harry can't be Imperiused. And Harry wouldn't have given anything up about his family, nor would he support Voldemort's son. Who is he?_'


	16. The Power of 4

Pregnant? She couldn't be. After trying several more test, she got it in her head that maybe, just maybe she was. But only one way to definitely prove that she was. The doctors. She'd only be a moment. Maybe she could apparate?

After a tough 10 second decision, she decided to hurry up and go real quick. 

Hermione sat and looked around in the doctor's office. It seemed that everything was taunting her about it. There was wall paper that was bordered with babies, and blocks. Magazines had infants on them. 

"Mrs.Weasley?" The doctor called, and slowly, Hermione rose to go to him. "What can I do for you today Mrs.Weasley?"

"I uh… I uhm think that.. I might, be uhm, pregnant." Hermione whispered.

"Wonderful!" He smiled back at her. "So, let's have a look." Dr. said, preparing everything. He ran the monitor over her stomach, looking at the screen. He smiled when he pulled away. "Well, congratulations Mrs.Weasley, you're pregnant with quadruplets. You're very lucky. Not many have this chance."

Hermione's face paled, and she sat back down. "Are… are you sure? May I see?" She asked, doubting this doctor beyond belief right now. 

But sure enough, when he went back over, there were four spots moving around. Oddly though, she smiled. "Are they healthy?" She questioned.

"Yes ma'am. They're very healthy and growing very good. I want to see you in about 12 weeks for your 14 week check-up. Then we'll be able to tell the genders." The doctor responded, by smiling and leading her out of the office. 

Hermione dissaparated back to the bathroom, shocked. How could she tell the family? How would she tell Ron? Oh, if Fred and George thought the twins were great… wait till the quadruplets came.

She ran in to the guest room, smiling at Tyler. She picked up the twins and sat on the bed with both of them, memorizing and studying their faces. "Hey Kaiden. How's my little boy doing? You still have to watch Brooke, okay? Promise me?" She laughed at herself. Did she really expect him to answer.  
Kaiden made a cooing sound, smiling at his mother. "Good. I'm glad we understand Kaiden." Hermione laughed. She turned to Brooke. "How's my little Brooke Emrie doing? I'm gonna get Daddy home. Really. I am. And guess what?"

She walked to the living room where their cribs were. "Mummy's going to have quadruplets. But you can't say a word to anybody. Got it? Yeah," She smiled at Kaiden. "Yeah, we're going to have four look a likes. Bad enough you two look a like, now we're going to have another set." She laughed rocking both of them to sleep for a nap. She laid them down, walking away and back to Percy and Ginny

"Hey, Mione! We were just organizing a search party, you were gone for so long. Thought you might have drowned in the bathtub or something," Ginny giggled, shaking her vibrant hair.

"Why the bloody hell does it matter how ruddy long I take in the bathroom, huh? Your not my nanny and I can do whatever I bloody well please, thank you! Gods, your always so ruddy nosy, Ginny. Do you think you could lay of my private life and deal with a way to get your brother and not to mention Harry back from Trober's clutches? You're such a selfish prat, you know that, Ginny?" Hermione slapped her hand down on the counter, emphasizing the last statement. Ginny looked at her, clearly taken aback at her out burst. Percy and Lupin looked at Hermione, both clearly shocked at her choice in language. Tonks looked at her with a look of understanding and made her way towards her.

"What was that, Hermione? Why did you yell at Ginny? She was just making a joke!" Percy yelled.

Hermione looked at him and then at Ginny. Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Gin! So sorry! I haven't been myself lately and with Ron gone it's getting to me. Please, I didn't mean it, I really didn't? I'm so sorry!"

"What's wrong with you? First, you lash out at Ginny and then you beg her forgiveness. What's happened that's got you all worked up, Hermione? She could be pregnant, for god's sake!" Percy rushed to Ginny's side as she started crying. Tonks embraced Hermione, soothing the sobbing woman. Lupin looked at the seen, clearly surprised at hearing the news that Ginny was expecting a child.

"I know what's wrong with her," Lupin said slowly. Everyone looked at him, Hermione with frightened eyes. "She's worried that she's going to be too late to save Ron. That's normal for someone in her situation. I'm actually surprised that she didn't snap at someone sooner, with worrying about the twins as well as fearing for the rest of her family. She's taking this rather well, really." He met Hermione's eyes to see that they now shone with relief. '_So that isn't what's wrong with her.'_ he thought, trying not to suspect her of wrong doing. He stood up quickly. "I'll be right back." He strolled quietly out of the room and into the living room to check on the twins. He watched them for several minutes.

"You don't have to do that, Uncle Lupin. I've been watching them since Auntie Mione left. Nothing's bothered them. Why was everyone shouting? I heard Mummy and Auntie Mione start crying. It doesn't sound good at all, did something happen to daddy or Uncle Ron?" Tyler sat in next to the fire place, a mirror in his hand. Lupin looked at the young boy and moved to pick him up.

"No, Tyler, nothing happened to your daddy or uncle. Your mummy and aunt just had to get something out of their systems. Does that make any sense to you?" The boy smiled knowingly. He nodded his head and started to wriggle in Lupin's grip. Tyler dropped to the floor and ran away from the kitchen.

"Clearly, your not being reasonable-" Percy started.

"Reasonable? _Reasonable_? I'm not being _reasonable_? How am I not being reasonable? I'm going to bring my husband home and nothing will stop me, Percy. How would you like it if they arrested Penelope? You'd be frightened for her, right? And wouldn't you be even more frightened if she was pregnant?" Ginny looked sharply at Hermione.

"Are you pregnant again, Hermione? Is that why you're being all snippy with everyone?" Ginny asked the elder girl. Hermione flushed at her slip.

"No, of course not! But, that's what it's like with the twins, I have to worry about Ron's life as well as theirs. It's too much for me to handle."

"Exactly, then! It's too much to handle so you won't go bursting in to Azkaban. That would just be stupid and you know that!" Percy exlaimed.

"No, Percy! I have to get him out before something worse happens to him and, if you don't like that, well then, I'll do it without your help. Ginny, Lupin, if you'll please watch the twins just a few more days I will be very grateful to you both. Tonks, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to, but either way I'm leaving now. I'll say my goodbyes to the twins and be off." She started towards the living room but someone grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't abandon you in the middle of a mission. Who do you think I am?" Tonks questioned her friend, a hint of a smile playing upon her face.

"I was just giving you a way out, Tonks, whether you took it or not. I'll be right back." Hermione walked in to the living room giving Tyler a watery smile. "Hey, Ty. How are you, sweetheart? Are you dealing with all this confusing stuff?"

"I'm fine, Auntie Mione, and don't worry. I'll watch the twins while you're gone. If some bad person tries to get them I'll go get Mummy, Uncle Lupin, and Uncle Percy. They won't let anything happen, mostly because they fear what you would do to them if something did happen. I'll be in the kitchen, Auntie Mione. When you're done I'll be back." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

She turned to watch her wonderful nephew walk away. '_He'd be a great dad one day.'_ she thought as she moved towards the cribs. She looked into the faces of her children, tearful. "I love you both so very much! I'm sorry I have to leave you, but I have to save your daddy." She kissed them on their heads and made ready to leave. She looked up when green light blazed from the fireplace. "LUPIN! HELP! The Floo! Someone's Flooing in!" The adults burst out of the kitchen to see the green fire of Floo still burning.

"Remus, what's happening!" Tonks screamed, running towards Hermione and the twins.

"Some one's trying to Floo in but they're getting stuck by the selant charm I placed. If they're strong enough, they'll break it, but you so go now. Ginny, you need to take Tyler and the twins and get to one of the upper rooms. Percy and I'll hold them off. Now, go!"

Hermione and Tonks made a break for the door and Ginny picked up the twins to get them to safety, Tyler trailing behind her. Outside, Tonks and Hermione were in the air in a matter of seconds. They flew straight in to the forest and then shot out of it in to the moonlight sky. "If we're going now, then, I have to tell you something. It's why I snapped at everyone." Hermione started.

"Forget it! I already know. I when up to check on you and saw your test and then had that confirmed when you told the twins. Congrats! By the way, I wouldn't recommend telling Ron until after we've rescued him. It would just add to his worry. Now, follow me or we'll never get out of here."

Hermione smiled and followed Tonks. 

Tyler pulled out his fake wand. "I'll protect you Mum." He smiled at Ginny. But Ginny pushed him into the closet, putting the twins in the bassinet and pushing them in there too. She cast the silencing charm on all of them, and stood behind the door. Her wand stayed at the ready. 

Harry appeared through the fireplace, coughing as he landed on the floor. Immediately, Percy and Lupin had their wand on him. "Prove your self Harry Potter!"

Harry, clearly surprised, told them everything he knew. "I killed Voldermort 7th year, I faked being dead! I have been married to Ginny for 5 years. Hermione and Ron have twins, what else do you want to know?" Harry gasped.

"Alright. Get up… but drop your wand. "We'll bring Ginny down. Stay here." Percy told him, running up the stairs. A moment later, Ginny was down with her wand in hand. "Harry, prove it… tell me you aren't polyjuiced now."  
"Geeze Ginny! I'm Harry, we've been married 5 years, on our first night of our honeymoon…. you know. Tyler is 5, he loves the twins, he loves his Aunt 'Mione. And Ginny, you have a birthmark on your foot." He smiled.

Ginny threw her arms around Harry. "Harry, I'm gonna tell you something. So.. you need to take it easy. Ready? I'm pregnant. Here's the best part. Triplets. So cute right? But! Don't say a word to anyone else. Got it?" 

Harry sat down on the couch, looking up at stairs as Tyler came down carrying the twins. Immediately Percy jumped up and grabbed both kids and let Tyler run to Harry. "Daddy! Daddy! Is it you? But you tried to kill Brooke! Mommy! Keep them away! I promised Aunt 'Mione! Daddy! Why did you try to kill them? Why did you need their blood? But Brooke's first?" He questioned, so overwhelmed. 

Harry reached out, trying to hug his son, but Tyler kept running away. "GET AWAY!! I DON'T LIKE YOU! YOU TRIED TO KILL MY COUSIN! YOU DON'T LIKE THEM! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM, THEN YOU DON'T LIKE ME!" Tyler yelled still running around. He grabbed Brooke, and ran around, and when close enough, Kaiden.

"Ginny! GRAB HIM! Why is he acting like this?!" Harry yelled trying to catch him.

"YOU YELLED AT AUNT MIONE! YOU MADE HER REALLY UPSET! AND THEN YOU TRIED TO KILL THEM! WHY DAD WHY?" Tyler screamed, crying.

Finally, Percy managed to grab the twins. And then, Harry grabbed Tyler, hugging him close. "It's okay. That wasn't me!! Tyler I love you and the twins, and I would never hurt Aunt Hermione. That wasn't me. Tyler I swear." Harry coaxed Tyler, finally calming him down.

"But Daddy, Brooke was already sick, and then the fake you almost killed her! You tried to get her blood, but Kaiden bit you and you dropped Brooke! Daddy you know that Brooke is the smallest! She could have died Daddy." Tyler frowned, still crying.

"It's okay Tyler. It's okay." Harry told him.

Hey! Well, School's almost back so I might be busy! (Who am I kidding? I will be busy!) Thanks so much to my beta  
Mrs. Hermione Jane Weasley. Be sure to check out her stories too! They're amazing. Thanks to all who reviewed.  
Please Read and Review!  
-Ashsmee


	17. baby baby

Hermione sat on the tree root, her backpack shrunk to fit in her pocket. "Tonks," She questioned, thinking to herself.

"Yeah?"

Hermione pondered her jumbled up mind. "Bloody hell, I'm having four! Two was ruddy hard enough!" She laughed, and then suddenly realized that Ron was a bad influence on her. She really needed to change that.

Tonks chuckled as she lay back more. "Yeah, but just imagine all of them laughing, all of them looking alike! That'll be cute." She smiled, thinking about her own child.

"I can't believe Ron was caught. I wish that I could have him here right now. Say, you hungry? I can make something. Well, I could try. I'm not that great." Hermione kidded pulling out her backpack, searching through the contents inside.

"Just a snack," Tonks replied. "I'm not too hungry. You know, I wish I would have told Remus, but then I'm glad I didn't, you know? I mean, he would have been so happy! But then he wouldn't have let me come. I'm so confused Hermione."

"Why, Tonks? You did what you feel is right. Or, is it because you want Remus to know that he's going to be a daddy?" the younger girl asked. Tonks looked at her, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Tonks! Why didn't you say anything? You shouldn't have come. I could have gone on from here. You want to be with Remus and protect you family, I know how that feels. You should go home to him."

"What? I should back out on you when you need me the most. I don't think so. I just want him to know. I don't want something to happen and him not know about his baby. That would just be cruel." Tonks sobbed.

Ron lay back and thought about his family. He wondered how his little Brooke was doing. Or how big Kaiden was getting. God, he missed them. But then he wondered about Hermione. Was she trying to get him out of here? Or what if she was already captured? She could easily get lost or hurt in Azkaban. Hermione could be stubborn, and that's what he was afraid of.

"Hey, Colin, how long do you think we'll be here?" Ron asked, knowing already that he had been there quite a while.

"Truthfully, Ron, I don't know. Stop worrying. She'll be fine! This is Hermione! She probably has loads of help." Colin smiled.

"I really hope you're right about this, Colin. If anything happens to her I wouldn't be able to live with myself." he replied, putting his head in his hands.

"You!"

Both boys jumped and looked to the door. A Death Eater appeared and pointed to Colin. "You come with me." He said roughly. To Ron, this guy seemed familiar. He watched as Colin was drug away from him.

"Hurry, Hermione."

Ginny sat talking to Harry, Tyler on his lap. He had finally calmed down, and was starting to relax around Harry again. He hadn't let his guard down though, and never let the twins out of his sight. Percy had stayed a while, but had left earlier in the day.

Lupin sat on the sofa, his eyes closing. "I wonder where Hermione and Dora are?" He asked himself. Tyler jumped up and ran upstairs again, re-appearing with a mirror. "Here you go." He smiled. "Daddy had one from the D.A. I found it though." He said proudly. "Watch… Aunt 'Mione!" Tyler called.

Hermione saw her mirror glowing and ran to pick it up. "Tyler, what is it? Is everything okay?"

Tyler smiled "Yes. We're fine Aunt 'Mione. The twin's are fine too. Uncle Lupin wanted to talk to Auntie Tonks. Is that okay?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, Tyler, that's fine, hold on." She passed the mirror to Tonks and sat down, covering up.

"Remus! It's so good to see you! I miss you, you know. Are you okay? How is everyone there?" Tonks asked, a smile forming on her lips. Hermione heard everyone talking in the background and telling Tonks that the real Harry had came back. And about the little experience with Tyler and the twins. She also heard Tyler get on it and ask something. 

"Sure." Tonks replied, handing the mirror over to Hermione. "It's Tyler. He wants to talk to you."

Hermione took the mirror and sat down, "Hey Tyler", she smiled. It was nice to talk to him again.

"Aunt 'Mione, I was thinking. I know you're prag… praygna…oh whatever. But if you have a little boy, would you name him after me? Please?" He begged. She could only laugh.

"I'll think about it, okay Tyler? But that might get a little confusing. There would be two Tyler's. I promise to think about it, but you can't tell anyone else that I'm pregnant. Promise me Tyler?" Hermione told him, "You can't even tell your Mum or Dad I am, alright? It's a secret, okay?"

Tyler nodded and said his goodbyes. Remus got back on to tell them to have a safe trip when Tonks ripped the mirror out of Hermione's hands. "Remus, honey, I need to tell you something big. You can't get mad at me for not telling you before and for going on this mission, though, okay?"

Remus nodded, eying Tonks suspiciously. "Okay, Dora. What do you have to tell me?" he asked calmly.

"Honey, w-w-w-we're having a-a baby! I'm pregnant!" Tonks shouted.

"What? And you're risking your life, not to mention our baby's, on this mission? Nymphadora, what were you thinking? You shouldn't have gone with Her-"

"Now you listen here, Remus! I'm doing what I think is right, okay? If you have a problem with that we can talk later. Good-bye, dear. I love you." Tonks said slipping the mirror into her pocket as Lupin protested. "I knew I shouldn't have done that. Oh, well. What's done is done. Let's go, we have to be on the move."

"You did the right thing, Tonks. He needed to know and you did what you think is best. That's what's right for you. Now, let's go. We want to get Ron out before something happens to him. I wouldn't be able forgive myself if something did happen." Hermione told her friend, mounting her broom. Tonks rose and did the same and they flew off to help save the world one more time.

Ron sat against the cell wall, all of his hope and happiness drained out of him. They had let the dementors roam the halls for the past hour. Ron was starting to notice a pattern. When one of the prisoners had found a happy memory they'd let him keep it for about a day and then release the dementors to torment everyone. Ron was getting sick of it. Now, all he could hear was the cry of his children and wife. It was starting to drive him insane. All he could imagine was what Trober could be doing to his family. It was sickening. He just couldn't stop. Then the cell door opened and a small figure was thrown in with him. Ron waited until the jailers where down the hall before running to the person. It was Colin. "Oh, man! What did they do to you? You look horrible. Damn, I have nothing to heal you with. Ugh, when I get out of here these people will have another thing coming." Ron muttered to himself.

"Is that so, Mr. Weasley? That my people are going to have another thing coming when you get out. Then, you might not hold your breath, because there is no way that your being let go. Not even when your family serves me. You'll rot in this cell so you might as well as get used to it." a slightly childish voice said. Ron whipped around to see someone rather small standing right in front of the cell. He stared at the small man- boy? "Don't remember me, Ronald? Oh, well, this body isn't exactly like the first one I had. Your daughter's blood helped me tremendously. It let me regain my body. I was smarter than my father was. He used only the great Harry Potter's blood. I'm using your whole family's blood. One drop from your daughter, a liter from your son, ten liters from you, and all of your wife's blood and body." the boy said, smiling wickedly.

"You won't get away with it, Trober! We'll bring you down and you'll never come back, you'll be gone for good and all of your followers will be rotting in this awful place, just like they deserve!" Ron shouted. Trober laughed and made a motion with his hand. Then, two dementors glided down the hall and stopped in front of Ron's cell. Ron started to hear Hermione beg for his life and the life of their children if Trober would only take hers. He cried out, trying to tell her no. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. All he could do was listen to what he was hearing. He started crying as Trober laughed and screamed when she did. Then he felt someone cutting him and passed out from the pain, physically and emotionally. Trober laughed again, and motioned again and two Death Eaters came and took Ron out of the cell.

"Two down and six more to go." he said, thinking about the pain he would be inflicting on Hermione Weasley and her unborn children as soon as she arrived. He laughed darkly and walked back down the hall.


	18. I'm taking you home tonight

Hermione finally saw Azkaban come into sight and she slowed up, motioning for Tonks to do the same. "There it is," Hermione whispered. "Ron's in there."

Tonks nodded, and flew to the ground. "So, Hermione, when are we going in? And better yet, how are we getting in?" Tonks asked, her feet touching the ground for the first time in a few hours.

"I'm still thinking. Maybe, we'll take the underground route I found in a book at the library. I think that will work. It says it's never guarded, because people have never entered that way much. I think we'll have the best luck there. Let's go."

Hermione gently pushed the bush aside, finding the hole and climbing inside. Slowly, and quietly, her feet found the ground. She waited for Tonks to come, and gently turned on a little bit of light, walking through the hallways, her wand always at the ready.

"Are you sure about this?" Tonks questioned the younger girl.

"Not really." 

Ron remembered waking up to complete darkness, and suddenly, the light greeted his tired eyes. He quickly sat up, remembering what had happened. He looked down to see his arm was still wet with his blood, and as if a light switch had been switched, it all came back to him. 

Hermione couldn't come. She couldn't. He wouldn't let her. They would kill her, and then he would be back, and then Brooke and Kaiden, wouldn't have a Mother. There were so many reasons why she couldn't come. It was too dangerous.

"Nice to see you're awake." A voice greeted him, and Ron realized all too soon that it was Trober.

"Unfortunately, you're still alive." Ron retorted back, and he found himself up against the wall.

"You dare speak to me like that? Ah? Well, that's okay. I'll just take my time with the filth you call your wife. I'll make sure I enjoy killing her slowly. I think I should put you in the room. It is, after all, only fair for you to see her again." Trober laughed, walking away.

"Take him back with the Creevy boy. The girl should be here soon."

He couldn't wait to kill Trober with his own two hands. No magic either. 

Harry grabbed Tyler taking him upstairs. "So, buddy, did you hear? You'll be a big brother. That'll be pretty cool, huh?"

Tyler shrugged. "I guess. I'm already like a big brother to Brooke and Kaiden. Daddy, I asked Aunt 'Mione, if she would name the boy after me, and she said she'll think about it." But he gasped as soon as the sentence slipped. "I mean, if she ever wanted to change Kaiden's name. I want it changed to be like mine!" He tried quickly to cover up his mistake. 

"Tyler, you know you can tell me anything. So, do you want to repeat the thing you said before the cover up?" Harry asked his son, sitting him down on the bed.

"No sir. Not really." Tyler whispered his head down.

"Tyler…" His father warned.

"Okay, okay. Aunt 'Mione is prag.. prayga.. prayg…"

"Pregnant?"

"Yes. She's that with four!!!" Tyler exclaimed smiling.

"She's what?" Harry re-questioned, afraid he had misunderstood his son.

"She's prayga… prayga… oh whatever. She's going to have four more babies!" He smiled, stumbling upon words. Tyler watched his Father's face go from smiling, to concerned. Harry grabbed the toddler, and ran down the steps.

"GINNY! GINNY!"

Ginny looked up from the Prophet and instantly told him to shush. "The twins are sleeping!" She whispered. "What?"

"Did you know Hermione is pregnant with quadruplets? And she just went to Azkaban to bust her husband out with only Tonks for help, who is pregnant as well, and thousands of Death Eaters surrounded all around her!"

Ginny sat up in a hurry. "LUPIN!"

"Will you lot shut up! Please, the twins are sl-" Lupin's words faded away as he saw the look on his young friends' faces. "What's happened? Is it Dora? Did something happen to Dora or the baby?"

Harry shook his head. "If only it were that simple. No, Tonks is alright. It's Hermione, Lupin."

"She's pregnant isn't she? Damn! Bloody hell, why didn't I see this before! Oh, Merlin's Beard! And they're at Azkaban! Damn it! Ginny, you stay with the kids. Harry, come on, we have to leave now to get to them on time!" he shouted, not caring that the twins were screaming. Ginny ran out of the room while Harry followed gesturing Lupin to do the same.

"How did you know? She didn't tell anyone else did she? Oh, god! Ron's going to kill me if she gets killed! NO!" Ginny shouted, spinning around looking for all she was worth like a deer in the headlights.

"What's wrong? Ginny, what's wrong, you know that 'Mione won't get killed; it's almost a physical impossibility with all the spells she know." Lupin questioned.

"God, what if Trober knows that she's pregnant? Oh, god!" Ginny ran to the fireplace and grabbed the Floo powder. She tossed it in and shouted "The Burrow" and was gone. Harry and Lupin looked at each other questioningly. Then, Ginny walked out of the fireplace with Mrs. Weasley. Ginny kissed her son and ran out the door. Lupin and Harry followed in pursuit, know figuring out what she planned to do. The tried to grab her broom but before they could reach her she was up in the air and gone.

"Damn! She's pregnant, too! What does she think she's doing? Have all pregnant women taken leave of their senses today?" Lupin swore.

"We'd better hope not! Now, let's get after her before she does something rather stupid!" Harry yelled, and was on a broom and away in a matter of seconds. Lupin sighed. Then he followed into the darkness of battle.

Tonks followed Hermione through the dark and dank little tunnel. On their hands and knees, they had been crawling for at least a half an hour on Tonks' count. Suddenly, Hermione stopped and Tonks ran into her. "Thanks for the warning, 'Mione!" Tonks said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Hermione only held up her hand, silencing Tonks immediately. Then, they heard someone walking above them. They stood still as statues, but nothing happened. The person moved along. They crawled along for a few more moments before Hermione found the opening. She stood up and climbed up the ladder. Once she was no longer in sight, Tonks started up.

When she pulled herself through, Hermione yelled, "Tonks, run! It's a trap!" Tonks turned on her heel and took off down the hall. Turning the corner, she pulled her wand out and began muttering spells. Death Eaters turned the corner in pursuit and were promptly knocked unconscious. Hearing Hermione scream she took off after the men that took her, cursing everything and one in her way. She flew down the corridor, cursing and hexing in every direction, and collided with something big and heavy. Falling backwards and on her butt, she rolled to the side before what she collided with fell. As she looked up, she saw flaming ginger hair rush past her and she jumped to her feet. "Ginny!" Tonks called. "Ginny, where the bloody hell are you? I'm going to kill Harry and Remus for letting you fol-" she started, but someone grabbed her from behind, placing a hand over her mouth. Tonks kicked and thrashed as they tried to pull her away, but something falling on her head knocked her unconscious. Hanging limp in her captor's arms, they dragged her away to face Trober.

Ron sat in the cell, cursing to Colvin about what had happened.

The door busted open. It was a deatheater. "Weasley, your wife is here. You're coming with me." Ron could feel his insides churning. He was lightheaded and dizzy. All he could muster was to whisper, "No…" She couldn't be here. How could she have been trapped? Trober was going to kill her, and that would be the end of it. She was pregnant too. Trober was going to kill his child.

(A/N: Ron doesn't know there are 4. He only heard Trober say that Hermione was pregnant.)

If Ron had anything to do with it now, Trober would not lay a finger on his Hermione.

They pushed him into a room, with Hermione on the floor, unconscious. He ran to her and dropped by her side. He smiled though, when he saw her stomach. It was a small bump, but he was happy to see it. 

"Well, well. Mr. Weasley, are you ready to see what I promised? Boys, Ms. Weasley, please." Ron was pushed against a wall, and watched as Hermione woke up, and was taken to Trober. Hermione whimpered, and tried to kick.

"Hold still girl. Make this easy for the both of us now. Hold still. Now, I'll just run you through with the knife, kill you and the children… and we'll be done. Now ready…" 

Ron could have fainted. With out thinking, he grabbed the Deatheaters wand and started cursing people, his wand pointed at Trober. "Let her go…"

Trober laughed. "You're funny Mr.Weasely. Now, drop the wand. I'll make it fast."

Hermione used her hand to hit Trober in the face. He yelled and stabbed her. He dropped her, and went to Ron. "Now, that that's done, let's duel. Because now all I need, is Kaiden's blood to resurrect my Father."

Ron's hand was still raised, and quickly went to work trying to kill Trober. Ron fell backwards in pain as he was hit with the cutting curse. Hermione gasped as she tried to catch her own breath. "Ron…" She whispered, taking her hands and trying to do wordless magic.

Ron was pained to hear this, but he kept fighting. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ron yelled, but Trober reflected it, laughing.

Harry and Lupin ran in, finally finding their way through Azkaban. It turned in to a bigger battle. Harry stepped forward, charging toward Trober and Ron on the side. Both boys yelled the curse, and before Trober could deflect either curse, he dropped dead. Finally, everything was over. Ron walked over to him again, and said the curse 6 times, making sure he was dead and never coming back. Lupin laughed at the boy, but stopped when he ran to Hermione. "Lupin, help me please. Please." He begged, Hermione smiling up at him.

"Ron, did I tell you, I uhm. I am pregnant." She smiled. "I know Hermione. I know." Ron responded.

"No Ronald, I'm pregnant. With quadruplets." Hermione smiled at him. 

"WHAT? LUPIN! HARRY! HELP ME HEAL HER!"

Lupin and Harry ran over, both trying their magic. Her wound was smaller, but it was still there. Hermione asked Ron for the wand, and he gave it to her. She whispered a few spells, and the wound shrunk more, but it was still bleeding. She whispered one more spell, and her wand turned green and then yellow. She smiled. "There are four, and they're healthy." She hugged Ron, and Ron held her tighter.

"Let's go find Tonks and Ginny." Harry suggested, and Ron carried her on his back, gave her his wand and he took the death eaters. "TONKS!" Harry yelled.

Ron could feel his shirt getting wet, and he knew it was from Hermione's wound. He felt her moving around, and reach into her pocket. She pulled out a piece of paper and her wand, and whispered a few curses. Suddenly the map turned into a map like the Marauder's map. She could see Ginny's name in the room beside them. "Ron! Harry! Ron set me down." But Ron would not let her. "You're pregnant with quads and you're still hurt. What's wrong? Harry… open the door." Harry burst open the door, and saw Ginny chained to the wall. He quickly unlocked everything and held her close to him.

"Are you okay Gin? Is the baby okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yes, I'm fine Harry. We're fine. No. I'm okay. RON! HERMIONE! YOU'RE OKAY!" She ran to her brother and hugged him and smiled at Hermione. She gasped when she saw the wound and questioned her about it. "I'm fine Ginny. We're all fine. Come on. Let's go find Tonks."

Remus was pacing around nearly running to each hallway. Hermione yelled to Lupin that she was in the third door on the left. He busted down the door and immediately saw her. She was unconscious but he went straight to work, unlocking the chains. He grabbed her and ran out. "Let's go now! Ready! We'll go back with the twins and Tyler!" And they disapparated out back to Lupin's house.

Hermione nearly cried when she saw her twins. She picked them both up, and held them close to her. She then handed them to Ron who cried when he held them. He wasn't going to leave them alone ever.

Lupin was so relieved when Tonks woke up, he held her for an hour. Harry stayed close with Ginny and Tyler.

Tyler stood up and walked over to Hermione and hugged her. He brought out Hermione's wand and held it to her stomach. "Amera." He said and he wound healed.

Hermione was shocked. "How did you do that?" She hugged Tyler. "I'm really proud of you." 

"I watched them very closely. Can they spend they spend the night?" He asked, really hoping.

"How about this Tyler, if your Mum and Dad will let you, you can spend the night with us. Okay?" Tyler grinned.

"MUM! DAD! AUNT MIONE SAID I COULD SPEND THE NIGHT! Please Momma?" The toddler asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Alright. If Aunt Mione feels up to it, you can go. We'll go home and pack your bag. You can go with Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron. We'll bring your bag over tonight." Ginny hugged her son, and watched him run over to the twins.

"Guess what guys? I'm going to stay with you guys tonight! Ready? We're going to disapparate. And when we get home we're going to watch some movies, and eat some popcorn, well, you'll have the formula, and then…"

"Ron, take the twins, I'll take Tyler." Hermione smiled, and the disapparated.

Tyler smiled when he touched the ground. He ran over to the cat, and pick the old animal up. "'Shanks!" He grinned petting Crookshanks.

"Yeah, well you can take the bloody old thing home with you tomorrow too. It's a pain in my arse. Bloody thing scares the sh-"

"RONALD! I highly recommend that you don't finish that sentence! Watch your language more. The twins are starting to coo and all. I don't want them to repeat your foul language! Especially with Tyler here! Ginny will never let him come back!" Hermione scolded her husband.

She sat down taking out the food for the twins. "Tyler what do you want? I'll make you something." She stirred the formula tossing a bottle to Ron.

Tyler thought about it, and then decided. "Macaroni and cheese please!" Hermione laughed, and picked up Brooke. "Here Tyler, sit down, and you can feed Brooke for me. Alright? Now, be careful. Hold her head." Hermione smiled and left the toddler to feed his cousin.

Ron laughed as he sat in the lounge chair, after Kaiden was done, and asleep. He held the boy and watched Tyler. "Good job. I don't think that you really want to eat Aunt Mione's cooking. I only eat it cause it's the closest thin-"

Hermione came in holding three bowls of the supper. "If you want to eat, I suggest you don't finish that sentence either. Here Tyler, I'll take her so you can eat. Here Ron, give me Kaiden. I'm going to sit down. Tyler, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, we can go to Hogsmeade, or the fair. Whatever you want to do. In fact, Mum and Dad are coming over in a few minutes to drop off your bag. We'll play some games. We'll let Aunt Mione go up to bed with the twins. She's tired."

Hermione was on the chair leaned back, sleeping. She had both of the twins on both of her sides. "She's tired cause she has 4 other babies inside of her. Just like your Mommy has three."

There was a pop and Harry and Ginny appeared with a bag for Tyler.

Ron stood up and hugged both of them. "Hey. How are you feeling Ginny? Mione's tired. Hey, we might head some where with your son tomorrow. Is that alright?" 

Harry nodded. "Yeah. That's fine. We'll see you tomorrow night? Hey, just make sure that Hermione's okay. I don't want her to be tired. Take care okay? Goodnight Tyler."

Tyler ran over to his Mom and Dad, and grabbed the bag, and hugged them. "Guess what Momma? I got to feed Brooke!"

They said there goodnights, and everyone headed to bed. Exhausted from the days events.


	19. Can we go to the a moose park?

The next day Tyler woke up, feeling better than ever

The next day Tyler woke up, feeling better than ever. His Mum and Dad was alright, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and the twins were okay. It was great. He went to the master bedroom, only to find Aunt Hermione still in bed and Uncle Ron in the shower.

He tapped on the door ever so lightly.

"What 'Mione?"

"It's me Uncle Ron… I am awake. Is Aunt Mione alright? She's still sleeping. So are the twins." Tyler told his Uncle.

"Oh, that's good. Well. You go back into the room and play and I'll be right out." Ron told the little boy.

Tyler ran out of the room and into the other spare bedroom. He opened up the closet and saw a book. Excited, he pulled it out. "I can read." He told himself.

He opened the book, and began looking through the pictures, realizing it was a scrap book like his mother had. It started with Aunt Mione's and Uncle Ron's picture as a baby. He noted the Brooke looked exactly like her Mother. And Kaiden, his Dad.

Tyler flipped through the pages and found pictures of his Dad. He had seen very few of these pictures. Daddy never really brought them out. There was a picture of His Aunt and Uncle at his Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's house. It must have been the time that Aunt Mione was really hurt. Daddy told him that story once.

There were pictures of graduation, and new jobs, and Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron with the twins.

Ron came in and sat down smiling. "I see you found our scrap book. There's a picture of you with the twins too. Ah, your Mom, Dad, Aunt Mione and I had some good and bad times. But I wouldn't change it. Hey, what do you say we go downstairs and make some breakfast for the girl's. Kaiden is up, actually lying in his room being good. Us guy's will go downstairs okay?" Tyler smiled running down the stairs. He pulled out the eggs and bacon from the fridge.

"I was thinking we could make them French toast, eggs, and bacon." Tyler suggested sitting down. "Well, let's get moving."

"So what do we all want to do today? Tyler you pick." Ron suggested.

Tyler thought about it. "Uncle Ron… can we go to the a moose… a meowsmen… amusement park? It'll be so fun!"

Ron shook his head. "No Tyler, Aunt Mione is pregnant. She can't ride that stuff. It could hurt the babies. It's not good for her or them." Tyler nodded. "Oh…what about the fair?"

"Alright." Ron nodded. "But first, Aunt Mione has to go to the doctors office. You can see the babies too! Doesn't that sound cool?" Tyler smiled. "Cool! I'm gonna get dressed!" He ran up the steps.

Ron laughed and ran up after him. He almost ran into Hermione and Brooke. "Hey Beautiful… Hey Brooke." He smiled and kissed them on the forehead. Hermione had her green maternity shirt on with tan pants and Brooke had a plaid pink shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Ron picked her up and laughed. "Don't tell me you're going all cowgirl on me now. Where's Kaiden?" He asked.

"Funny you should ask," Hermione joked. "Our nephew took him." She laughed… "Come on, let's look."

In the spare bedroom Tyler was dressed like Kaiden and Brooke. Kaiden had his blue plaid shirt with blue jeans. Tyler did as well.

"Now Kaiden… If you get lost, you look for me cause we got the same shirt on! And if you see Brooke, she has a pink one. Say it now… Pah…innnnnk. Pink! Come on you can do it!" Tyler carefully picked him up and started to walk back to the hallway.

Ron laughed. "I think he loves 'em. Hey Tyler… let's go downstairs, I'll take Kaiden, alright?" He held both of his twins looking back and forth to them. He loved his family, and he couldn't wait to see the other kids.

They finally apparated to the Doctors office. "Hermione Weasley?" He called.

They all went in and not 10 minutes after the doctor could see the quads. "Congratulations. You have two healthy girls and two healthy boys. Can you see them? Now Mrs. Weasley, we'll have to see what you are going to do for your 6-9 months. Are you going to be bed ridden?" Hermione looked shocked.

"Absolutely not! I will not lay in bed for 3 months! That's completely absurd!" Hermione yelled sitting up straight. "Hermione…" Ron started.

"No! I will be fine alright. Thank you. Have a wonderful standing….non bed ridden… capable of walking…day!" And Hermione walked out. Ron picked up the twins and Tyler and ran out.

"Hermione! Could you be just a little nicer? What's wrong?" He almost laughed

At this point, Hermione burst in to tears. "I don't know Ron! I don't want to be fat and not move! I want to go for walks and everything oh Ron, please don't make me do it!!" She cried holding on to him.

Ron now fought the urge to laugh more. "You'll be fine. We'll help you stay out of bed. Okay?"

Tyler giggled at this. "Aunt Mione.. is my Mum gonna get fat too?" Ron instantly picked him up and held his mouth. "Tyler James…." He whispered. "What a wrong thing to say….."

"Well, Mione… let's just go ahead and go to the fair now. Ready guys?" He quickly picked up the kids and ran out to the hallway where the stroller was for the twins.

"The fair!" Ron quickly said apparating before Hermione could say anything.

Tyler pulled down on the hem of her shirt. "Aunt Mione.. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to call you fat. I mean, I didn't know you get that way when you get pregnant. Why can't Daddy or Uncle Ron have babies. I always wondered what Uncle Ron would look like with a beer belly. Right? That's what Daddy calls it. Why can't Kaiden and Brooke talk…why can't they walk…why can't…"

"Okay… Some pretty good questions. We'll explain them later." She said quietly as another couple walked by giggling. "Let's just get to the fair."

When they apparated there, Ron nearly had a heart attack. "Bloody hell! I thought you guys got kid napped or something! Don't do that again!" Ron yelled, but hugged her tight. "Let's go Tyler! What do you want to see first?"

Ron to pointed to the left, and Tyler pointed to the right. Both boys looked at each other and tried again. "Fine Uncle Ron. Where do you want to go?" Tyler said pouting a little.

Hermione heard her phone go off and flipped through her bag to open it. "Hello? Yeah. What? No way… are you serious? Yeah. I'll tell Ron right away."

"Ron! Get over here. Did you hear? Your Aunt Muriel has a boyfriend, and is….errr….pregnant.".

"Oh, uhm. Ewwwwwww. Yeah, I'm going back with Tyler. I'll meet you back here."

Ron and Tyler had taken off to go to the bumper cars. Hermione looked down at her twins. "You guys are being wonderful. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved…" They turned around to go back to the concession stand. Hermione turned around for one moment to see that Ron and Tyler were still in line. She turned back around and accidentally ran into someone.

Immediately, she started to apologize, only to stop when she realized who she hit. "Draco…"

"Mudblood." He said turning to look at the twins. "You did reproduce… What are they?"

"Twins, a boy and a girl. It's Brooke Emerie, and Kaiden Wyatt Nicholas." She glared. She looked down to find Brooke smiling up at Draco, and surprisingly, he smiled back at her. Brooke had finally broken through the shell.

"How old?" Hermione heard him ask. "6 months."

"May I hold her?" She heard a faint whisper. "You know, I wish I had one like you. Unfortunately, I can't. My wife can't get pregnant. They said there is about a 5 chance of getting pregnant. So just a little piece of advice. Never give them, or them," He motioned to the twins and Hermione's stomach, "Up for anything."

Hermione's heart sank. She felt so bad.

Draco's eyes were still focused on Brooke's, he had a smile on his face, not the famous smirk he was known for.

"I honestly don't think that's a good idea, ferret boy. I'm not sure how I would take to you putting your slimy Slytherin hands all over my daughter," Ron said, walking up behind them, Tyler trailing not far behind him.

"Ronald, don't be so rude! I'm sorry, Draco, but now's not a good time. I was just about to feed them," Hermione started.

"I could help," he offered, causing Ron to gag and Hermione to blush.

"I'm still breastfeeding, Draco," Hermione whispered. Draco blushed at his mistake and walked away mumbling something about finding his wife and niece.

"Lovely, Ronald, just lovely. We could have made friends with the Malfoy's..." Hermione began, walking towards the bathrooms.

"Not over my dead body we could have! The Malfoy's?!"

"They could have been play dates with their niece..."

"You don't know her age, 'Mione!"

"And eventually their children..."

"Slytherins and Gryffindors never get along!"

"That's just stereotype Ronald."

"Bull crap!"

"They could have been outings and barbecues, seeing the children off to Hogwarts as the best of friends, not mortal enemies."

"Hermione, what's happened to you? Don't you remember all those things he did to us at Hogwarts? Or, what about his 'Auntie Bella'? He's no good, 'Mione, none at all. No viper could ever remove his fangs!" Ron yelled, grabbing Hermione's arm to stop her.

"Honestly, Ron, we'll talk about this later," she said, shaking his hand off and walking into the bathroom.

"Merlin! 'Honestly, Ronald, now's not a good time! Honestly, Ronald, what were you thinking? Honestly, Ronald, we could have made friends!' Ha! Not in my life time we couldn't!"

"Uncle Ron, why are you mimicking Auntie 'Mione? Are you mad at her?" Tyler questioned, pulling on Ron's arm.

"No, I'm not angry. I'm annoyed. What would ever give you the idea that I was mad at your aunt?"

"Daddy mimics Mummy when he's angry at her. I thought maybe you'd be the same way. Oh, well, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry, too!" Tyler said, his belly growling to prove his point.

"Sure thing, Tyler," Ron laughed. "Just as soon as your aunt comes out with the twins."

Hermione came back and glared at him. "You know what… Don't even look at me."

Ron held back a laugh. "Yes ma'am." She turned back around to him.

"And stop with the whole not trying to laugh thing. I get it. You're just making fun of me, aren't you? Oh I knew it. I mean, who'd ever want to be caught dead with 'Fatty'! If you'd leave, I wouldn't blame you! I'm bloody hormonal, and fat, and ugly, and mean. I have too many mood swings!" She said, all the while bawling. Ron wrapped his arms around her, laughing.

"You're not fat. You're beautiful because you're pregnant, with my kids. I'd never leave, I made that mistake once. Damn right you're hormonal and have one too many mood swings…" He started, jokingly. At this Hermione giggled.

At this point Tyler darted over and pulled on Ron's hand, causing him to bend down. "Ronald Weasley, what a wrong thing to say!" Tyler beamed, putting his hand over Ron's mouth.

Hermione laughed even more. "I'm sorry. Let's just go and get something to eat."


	20. All WAS right with the world

Hermione and Ron stayed a little while longer with the kids at the fair, and around six, went home

Hermione and Ron stayed a little while longer with the kids at the fair, and around six, went home. Tyler played upstairs with the twins while Ron and Hermione argued downstairs.

"Ron! Honestly, Draco's changed. I mean, Merlin! You couldn't have been nicer? He was really drawn to Brooke. Did you know his wife and him can't have children? Ron, think about what it would be like without Brooke or Kaiden. Or even these ones." She motioned to her stomach.

"He's changed? You can't possibly tell me that. Don't you remember Hogwarts?"

"Yes I remember. It's just, Ron, children are so precious. I've been thinking… do you think when the quadruplets are born, we could maybe give a girl to him?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"WHAT? Hermione, you're bloody mental! I will NOT give up my daughters to the slimy git. Tough luck if he can't have kids. Adopt, but our kids are not up for adoption. Hermione, I can't believe you."

"It's called I'm being considerate! He was drawn to Brooke!"

"I would never give up Brooke, or anyone for that matter. Brooke is my little girl, and no one will take away my family again!" Ron yelled. "In fact, if that's how you feel, I'm leaving you." He said, turning around. 'Just to clear my head' Ron thought.

"Ron! No! Please. You promised me you wouldn't leave me again. You have a family! Alright, fine go ahead and walk out on me. But Kaiden and Brooke?" Hermione sobbed, and it put her back to the time Ron left her at the hunt.

"Maybe you need time to think that you're stupid for giving up the quads." Ron said packing his bag.

"Me? Stupid? If you don't bloody remember our time together in school, just remember that I happened to be the brightest witch of my age!"

"Yes Hermione. I know! I just mean you are pregnant and so bloody hormonal that it's not even funny! You can't think straight!" Ron yelled.

"I can so think straight. It's your head that is messed up! Get out of my house! I can't stand you Ronald Weasley!"

"Let me know when you're capable of thinking clearly!" And with that, Ron apparated.

Tyler came down cautiously with the twins. "Aunt Mione, what's wrong?"

"Uncle Ron left us. Here, let me take the twins and we'll go upstairs to the loft and play some games, alright?" She smiled, wiping her tears away. Tyler nodded running up the stairs. Hermione grabbed her wand, and put up wards to prevent Ron from coming in again tonight.

She carried up some snacks and the twins. She tried her best not to act like it wasn't a big deal in front of Tyler. It was about two hours later when they heard a pop in the kitchen. "Hold on Tyler, I'll be right back. You do know where our hiding spot is right? Keep it locked okay if I yell up."

Tyler nodded and put the twins in the bassinette. He was ready to push them in the room, if necessary.

Hermione walked downstairs quietly, ready to hex Ron if he got in. She was greeted by a kick from behind. She fell to the floor and got back up in a hurry. Hermione turned around to find Draco there. "What do you want?" She asked, puzzled why he had kicked her. "I want Brooke. I've wanted a child for so long. Especially a girl, and Brooke is so perfect."

At this point, Hermione was worried and tried to yell for Ron. She was hoping somehow that he had stuck by in the field and was within ear shot range. Draco pointed his wand at Hermione and whispered something inaudible, but she managed to deflect it. She charged after him and pushed him against the wall, her wand at his throat. "I thought you changed." She whispered.

"Well, Weasel was right. I haven't, and I want Brooke. Where is she?" Malfoy responded, pushing her to the floor. "Oh, and I happened to overhear you fight. How sweet of you really. But I just want Brooke. I should make you suffer because I've had to suffer. Five years without a child, and just like that you and Weasel get two. And now, four more! I'm going to make you suffer, and kill the rest of your kids. Don't worry, you'll be dead too."

"TYLER! APPARATE OUT!" (A/N: Tyler can't apparated yet. It's just part of the plan.) And a pop was heard. Malfoy growled and pointed his wand at her stomach and whispered a curse (A/N: He only whispers these things because I'm not creative to come up with a spell…) and suddenly the faint movements she use to feel, stopped. Instantly, blood was all around her, soaking her pants, and she felt dizzy. She saw Malfoy point his wand at her, and that was all she remembered.

--  
Tyler stayed upstairs listening very closely to the conversation below. He heard "TYLER APPARATE OUT!" And he threw down the muggle snappers Aunt Mione gave him. He pushed the twins in the closet and opened up the second hidden door. He locked both and cast a silencing charm.

He pulled out his mirror, calling for Ron over and over again until his face appeared. "What is it Tyler?"

At this point, Tyler bawled. "Uncle Ron, Uncle Ron. That guy you talked to today showed up and I think he killed Aunt Mione! She had me come hide with the twins to keep up safe and I heard a pop, which meant he left. She hasn't come up to get us yet. I think something's wrong. Please Uncle Ron. I'm worried. I know you guys had a fight but please don't. Why did you leave her?" He cried.

Ron's face deepened in worry. "I'll be right there Tyler. I'll get you out first alright, and then we'll check Aunt Mione."

Ron's mind wondered what had happened, and he called Ginny telling her to Floo over.

Ron apparated over, (A/N: When Hermione fainted, the wards went down.) and got Tyler and the twins out, running downstairs to see Hermione.

He fell to the ground beside her, and knew what had happened. Her breaths were shallow, and he knew she didn't have much time. Ginny and Harry appeared over, and Ginny instantly cried. She went over and performed a spell. "Ron, I'm so sorry. She lost the quads." Ron face fell as he pulled her close to him, and wept. "I'm so sorry baby. I should have never left. I was just walking around trying to clear my head. I shouldn't have left you. Oh God, this is my fault!" Tyler cried too, being picked up by Harry.

"Ron, we need to get her somewhere. I know this sounds odd, but let's go to Hogwarts hospital. I just have a feeling is all." Ron nodded, and apparated to Hogwarts Hospital. He was ushered out quickly by Madame Pomfrey.

Ron was walking through the halls, recalling everything. Hermione was right. He took everything for granted. The quads. He could just see their faces. He stumbled and looked up to see he was standing in front of Dumbledore's portrait.

"Hello Ronald. It's nice to see you again. What brings you here?"

"Hermione's really hurt. She lost the quads." Ron lowered his head.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea she was pregnant again. Quads you say? Wow. And I remember you guys when you were ten and eleven. Amazing. Why? What happened?"

"It all started when we were at the fair. We met up with Malfoy and he loved little Brooke. Well we found out that his wife and him can not have children. So Hermione gets this brainy idea that she's going to give up one of the quads. I flip out telling her she's hormonal, and clearly can't think right. I get mad and I left. Well in that time, I suppose Malfoy came and attacked her. Tyler was brave enough to take the kids and hide them. He called me and I instantly apparated over. Professor, she was covered in blood."

"I see. I don't think she blames you Ron. She could never blame you."

"I know. I just felt that I walked out on her just like I did in the hunt. I walked out again after I promised her I would never leave. It's the worst feeling in the world Professor. I could see the hurt in her eyes. I was walking out on my children. Brooke and Kaiden have never done anything wrong to me. I just wish I could go back and never argue with her. I'd still have my quads."

"I have a gift for you. Go to the common room, and there will be a box. It's a wish box. I've saved it for you three, but Ron, you deserve it. It's my way of saying thanks. Use it to wish for what you want. But be careful what you wish for."


End file.
